


Hear Me Now

by SweetAshori



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAshori/pseuds/SweetAshori
Summary: Sequel to "When Push Comes To Shove". On the evening before humans make their triumph return to space, Senku Ishigami reflects on what brought him to this point and on his feelings for one of his closest friends and allies, Kohaku. This reflection leads him to take an all-important step that will change both of their lives forever.Written for NaNoWriMo 2020!Main pairing is Senku/Kohaku. Minor pairings include Gen/Kohaku, Chrome/Ruri, Kinro/Kirisame, Tsukasa/Minami, & Taiju/Yuzuriha. Very minor hints to other pairings in the future. Rating will eventually be changed to reflect future sexual content.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Kohaku, Asagiri Gen/Kohaku, Chrome & Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Hokutouzai Minami & Shishiou Tsukasa, Hokutouzai Minami/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku, Kinrou & Kirisame (Dr. STONE), Kinrou/Kirisame (Dr. STONE), Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my huge NaNo project! I actually never finished the story for the challenge; I didn't think I'd write so much in the first two chapters! So this will be continued on over time, so I'm sorry for delays in posting new chapters!
> 
> As I stated, this is a sequel to "When Push Comes To Shove". The first 2 chapters really follow that, with hints to that story later on. So I definitely recommend reading that before diving into this story. The inspiration for this fic actually came from a one-shot I attempted to write to the song "Hear Me Now" by Bad Wolves & Diamante. I actually have a playlist of this song and a few others that are great to listen to during the reading of this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWIXsvvh4qg&list=PLsMHLGwNEseMq83OfYu2E7X460b8RYqKr
> 
> You can also see the cover I created for this story if you go to my Twitter: https://twitter.com/AshoriLove/status/1329904249866686468
> 
> I'm taking a LOT of liberties with this story, largely ignoring the events of Stanley chasing after the crew and how exactly the whole space trip will happen (and maybe some OOC things too, since this is the first time I'm writing several of these characters). I may need to actually draw out some ideas I have for the location to reveal with the third chapter because I have a great vision but may not verbalize it well. But that's for a different time; I'm still actively writing Chapter 3 (I reached the 50k goal before I finished it, which just tells you how long this actually went) and will post it whenever it's finished.
> 
> This is definitely my longest project yet, and I'm super proud of it so far. I hope that you'll love this story, as well!

“Here's to humans returning to space!”

The night air filled with the loudest amount of clanging glasses and cheers than the planet Earth had probably heard for over 3700 years. Although it was more than deserved. At long last, the Kingdom of Science had finished their biggest road map yet: completing and successfully testing a rocket that would take a small, three-man crew to the Moon, in which that crew would finally face the one that was likely the cause for the great petrification all those centuries ago: the Why-Man.

Tomorrow, that crew will finally take off, with the leader of the Kingdom of Science – Senku Ishigami – leading the charge. And so, it was a pre-celebration for what was sure to be a successful mission. After all, no one knew for sure, even Senku himself, how long this trip may take to complete, and so it was better to celebrate now. Certainly, the team going to the moon – led by Senku, with Tsukasa Shishou as the powerful muscle, and Ryusei Nanami as the experienced navigator of the skies – was going to succeed. No one had any doubts of that. However, it was just as certain that, once they made their way to space, that everyone would start to go on with their lives, not able to stay in one place for however long it may take for them to come home. Yes, of course, there will be several staying behind at the launch base, living in the makeshift mini-village they had built from the ground up upon a series of layered but stable cliffs and a beautiful ocean bay, monitoring for any signs of trouble or whatever else could be communicated to them, but most everyone else would keep on going. Going through the weeks, months, maybe even a year until they would return. Growing, changing, living. Never forgetting them, but unable to turn to stone – metaphorically, of course – waiting for them either.

It was that part that actually bothered the scientist, but not in the way most would expect. Most would think it would be because he'd miss out on whatever growth the world may go through in his absence, knowing full well that even though he would be gone, science would not stop. Knowing full well that there were plans already being made to expand and grow their already bustling world, and a part of himself was excited to see what would rise in his absence. But it wasn't those thoughts that ran through his mind in this moment, not entirely at least. No, it was something else. Or rather, someone else.

For the umpteenth time this night, crimson orbs turned to the resident huntress, likely his closest friend next to Taiju and Yuzuriha, if he had to choose someone outside of his childhood companions, the lioness Kohaku. He was bothered over the potential of Kohaku going on with her life, or rather... who she may decide to share that life with.

He had been more than aware of his feelings for the lioness for years now, although he had kept them largely in check. Little glances, small talk, rare touches... all things that satisfied him in the long run when it came to his growing emotions that came in relation to her. He was intelligent, knowing full well that he couldn't let those feelings show through. Not when there was so much that he had to do. Rebuilding millions of years of scientific discoveries in a primitive stone world needed to take the most priority, and he could not let himself focus on anything else. As he spoke before: “There was nothing more trouble-prone in the world than a brain filled with love.”

Still... it wasn't as though he was immune to such nonsense emotions and feelings, and there was nothing more obvious to show that fact than when he began to realize just how important the blonde huntress had become to him. She was a friend, a companion, but she was also something more. It was her that became the catalyst that got him to this point. If it wasn't for that fateful day that he had rescued her from beneath the trunk of a fallen tree – after her first battle with the fearful Tsukasa – and in her intrigue related to him, she offered her assistance in his ultimate plan... he was certain – no, he knew for sure – that this impending return to space still would've been a way-off dream. She brought him to her village, to the people that now had become his friends and family, that inspired him as much as he inspired them, that worked with him from creating magnets to now a huge spaceship. Everything they had achieved together, everything he had managed to succeed in... all of it was thanks to her.

Eyes flickered over to her again, as she sat with the Kingdom's resident detective Suika, enjoying the sweet taste of their kiddie cocktails, courtesy of the impossibly-talented Francois, laughing about whatever it was they were chatting about, before returning to his own drink, seeing his reflection in the moonlit liquid. He had grown older – now the age of twenty-one, not factoring in the more than 3700 years he spent locked in stone – and he could see it in the reflection. He hadn't given much thought to his age or how he must look now – not that he actually cared – but instead it made him think about how much she had changed in all of these years as well. Personality wise, she had matured, learning not to be as quick to anger as she was before and really thinking through her actions, but she maintained much of the character she always had. Fierce and powerful, but sweet and loving, caring deeply for those she loves, with her mind being open to all of the new treats, things, and delights and devoting herself to making happen whatever was needed. She is still one of the most dedicated and agile fighters within the Kingdom of Science, honing those skills with every battle to become the warrior she desired to be to protect her loved ones. However, it wasn't just in those things that she had changed, but in her outer beauty as well.

Her slim but buxom frame, the tones and shapes of her fighting form, the way her blonde locks have now started to grow out and now becoming more of a long ponytail than the wild flower she had always sported with her bangs framing her perfectly-shaped face, how more vibrant her sea-green orbs had became... long gone were the days when she was a teen and she was often described as a gorilla for her strength and rage. She was now a goddess in this stone world, one that men would fight wars over to gain her hand.

And it was within that sentiment that had him concerned. Not a war for her hand – he actually laughed over the ridiculousness of that sort of thought, knowing full well that she wouldn't allow for anyone to do such a thing – but rather that someone would even attempt to try for it. That someone else could fall for her and entice her heart, trying to capture it for their own, that she could potentially fall for someone else other than him... that was his one fear in his departure. Not that he would fail or that something could go catastrophically wrong – although that was an issue, as well, with or without his penchant for bad luck – but that he would return and she would be taken up by another man.

His fingers twitched around his glass, a scowl forming upon his lips. Crimson orbs turned back towards her direction, but this time there was another person there, another young woman, sitting next to the melon-hatted teen, fingers awkwardly playing with the star clips in her short, spicy pink locks.

The “smooth and capable operator”, as she often referred to herself, and chief medical officer of the Kingdom of Science, the woman that they had met in the United States, Luna. His eyes lingered on her for a moment; ah yes... another catalyst in his life, but in this case, it was in his realization of how strong his feelings had become for Kohaku. Much to her dismay and his cruel semblance of guilt, he knows.

It was when he was nineteen that Luna became part of the crew. Initially, she was sent as a spy, needing to fish out the scientist that was going to become a hindrance to the world-conquering plan that now-former enemy and scientific mentor to Senku – Dr. Xeno – had intended to fulfill. However, she had quickly become part of their ragtag crew, although largely under some false circumstances. Senku cringed for a moment at the cheesy way of acting he did to entice her to their side, using that handsome charm that several women he had met – including Kohaku – commented on that he had to convince her that she was safe on board the Perseus with them. Not one of his proudest moments, mentally admonishing himself for pulling such a Ginro move, although he couldn't deny how well it actually worked.

He was more than grateful that it worked when he found himself in the cross-hairs of the mighty sniper and Xeno's right hand man, Stanley Synder, having stopped some of the worst of his bullet barrage with quick thinking and a canvas bag filled with water and potato starch, but was still heavily injured regardless. It was when Luna stepped up, revealing her medical knowledge, and brought Senku back from the brink of danger. However, it was in this that she began to reveal odd feelings for him, making probably the most unsettling request of him that he had ever heard in his life: for him to become her boyfriend.

He agreed to it at the time, namely because it was beneficial to him. After all, he married and divorced Ruri, Kohaku's sister and the priestess of Ishigami Village, just to get his hands on their supplies of alcohol in order to craft the sulfur drug needed to rescue said woman. So he was certain that he could easily break out of this so-called relationship with her once things were said and done. Although, regardless of the fake relationship status, he maintained a friendly rapport with her, knowing that she would remain a good ally to them, the Kingdom of Science needing a medical expert of some kind as they went on their world-trotting quest, and finding her company to be slightly enjoyable in the aftermath. He was fine with having a new companion to his mission, and was glad that despite the language barriers between not only them but the rest of the crew, everyone seemed to be accepting of her as well without much complaint.

But he didn't realize that there actually was a problem, hiding behind the shadows and watching them, interpreting things in ways that he didn't realize were plausible... gaze shifted towards Kohaku, and once again, his fingers twitched against his glass.

Kohaku had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Feelings like his own. But only in witnessing the reactions with Luna did she finally realize them. Of course, he didn't learn this right away, carrying on as if nothing was amiss with her.

Instead, what he immediately recalled was the revelation of his own that, eventually, led up to that pivotal moment...

* ~ * ~ *

It was late in the evening, a few days after they succeeded in their task of establishing Corn City. Throughout the earlier hours of the day, he would spend his time with Luna, at first due to her checking up on his wounds, but eventually just to chat away about this and that, occasionally being joined by others in the crew as they all tried to figure out the next step of the grand plan to the Moon. Although, as the sun began to go down, she made a request to spend some time together in private, away from whatever prying eyes and ears could find them. He obliged, although the scientist was feeling unsettled as to what she could be wanting, given the agreement that they still had between them.

He brought her down to the engineering room, a place where he often spent his time, glad that no one was inside at the time – although there was no real need for anyone to be at the time, since they were going to be docked near land for at least a day more – allowing them the privacy that she requested. She was initially enamored by the controls inside, making inquiries on how exactly everything worked. He couldn't entirely show her, not wanting to take the ship away from its docking, but was able to explain the workings, the medical student taking in all of the knowledge with eagerness and confusion. Much like most everyone else in his Kingdom, he noted, but didn't at all mind. If anything, it had become more amusing over the years, seeing the often goofy or exaggerated expressions those around him could have, although it wasn't a fact that he would ever share with them.

“So... you have no interest in actually being my boyfriend, do you Senku?”

The question threw the green-ombred hair man for a surprise, especially given how random it was after the discussion about the ship's mechanization. Facing her, he quirked a brow as sign of his curiosity in her inquiry. She sadly smiled at him, hands folded behind her back, “I heard from your friends. You married and divorced someone just to get something you want. And you've done a lot of things like that for the same reason. That's why you agreed to being my boyfriend when I asked. You needed me to save your life, so you said yes and I'd keep up my work.”

He took in a deep breath, momentarily not making a motion to answer, before he chuckled, lowering his head and shutting his eyes as he did, hands resting on his hips. “Yeah... that's pretty much correct,” he agreed with her assessment, lifting his head up to meet her gaze.

Her shoulders deflated slightly at his blunt honesty, but it was what she expected, her lips not faltering from its curl. “I thought so,” she replied, acknowledging his answer with her own.

“You must think I'm a cruel bastard now.”

“A bastard? No. Cruel? Quite. But I can understand why.”

“Oh?”

“Well, yeah... I mean, I haven't fully figured everything out yet, but you seem to have a specific plan in mind. Something to do with how we were all petrified. So you have to do what you can to make sure you complete it. And it's not as though Dr. Xeno or Stanley hadn't done some of the same things himself. Not the same things you've done, but you know what I mean.”

His gaze fell away to the floor for a moment before returning to her, “My apologies, regardless.”

She didn't reply, lightly twirling on the heels of her boots.

After a few moments of quiet, she decided to ask another question: “Is there anyone that you might like, Senku?”

“Eh?” Once again, he was thrown off his mental footing by her sudden interrogation.

“I can't understand all of it... but I kinda heard people talking about you and that hunter girl... Ko...Kohaku? I think?”

Once again his brow quirked, “Yes, that's her name. But what are you talking about?”

“People were surprised that you agreed to be my boyfriend, because they thought that you two were together. Or that you two weren't together yet, but thought that you liked her or that she likes you. I don't really know exactly. Francois wasn't around to translate for me, so I was kinda stuck trying to pick up some things on my own.”

He visibly gawked at this bit of shocking news. “Well, we're together, but it's not in that sense,” he grumbled, ignoring the small flames of heat that started to form in his stomach, “Didn't know people have been trying to ship me with her.”

Luna laughed at the unexpected comment, knowing full well of the reference he was making, being someone that did enjoy her own share of shipping way back in the day when it came to her favorite media. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, “I guess... it's probably not a surprise, though. It's annoying as hell to find this out, but not a total surprise.”

He turned and leaned against the console, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kohaku is the one that brought me to the village that a bunch of the people on this ship are from. She's also the sister of the woman I married and divorced, if you want to believe that or not,” he explained, Luna letting out a shocked “EH!?” at the second fact.

A short, bemused scoff came to her reaction, another thing he was used to from others when hearing this news for the first time. “Years ago, her sister was very ill. Pneumonia. It was something that caused a lot of death in their village,” he went on, a pinch of sadness building in his voice. Luna frowned as she felt sympathy and upset at such knowledge. She knew from what she could recall of her lessons how incredibly painful and scary pneumonia was. Although, in her original time, there was plenty of medicines and advancements that were able to save many lives from this disease, but in the stone world... she was not able to imagine the suffering they must had all felt due to such a terrible illness

“When I met Kohaku, she was on a mission to collect hot spring water to try and heal her sister of her malady,” he continued, “I made her an agreement from there: I would save her sister by creating antibiotics, and she would lead me into her village where I could establish a Kingdom of Science.”

“I see...” Luna understood, leaning against the console herself now, palms flat against the metal, “But how did that lead you to marrying the sister?”

“To get the alcohol I needed to work on the sulfur drug, I had to participate in this tournament they called The Grand Bout. A fighting tournament. The goal was for me to be kicked out pretty early, and let one of the two main fighters – either Kinro or Ginro – on our side become Ruri's husband and the chief of the village, replacing her father. Well... through details I'm not going to bore you with, I became the village chief.”

“Eh!? So you're actually the leader of an entire village!?”

“Yeah. Not that really interests me in the slightest. I didn't care about all of the political and day-to-day crap of the village. Still don't.”

“Wow...” she whispered, finding his whole tale to be wild, but she didn't think he was making up any of it, recalling all of the crazy things she had seen Xeno complete since her own awakening from the stone.

One finger lifted from the console, bringing it to her hair and twirling a wisp of hair at the end of her locks, “So... basically, if it wasn't for Kohaku, you wouldn't have met everyone else?”

“I'm sure I would've eventually came across the village on my own, but likely, if it wasn't for meeting her and everything that happened with that, we wouldn't be at this point here today,” he replied, chuckling as he thought back on the memory, “She's the one that stood up for me on many occasions throughout those first few months, before everyone would come to accept me. Kept me from being killed by one of the other warriors or her father, introduced me to those I keep closest now. She was – and still is – one of the strongest allies I have.”

Chocolate eyes watched as one of Senku's hands flinched, fingers tapping gently against the opposing upper arm, seeing that wistful look in his crimson irises as he smiled unguarded. “Those she grew up with often refer to her as a gorilla, because of her strength and personality. But I don't see her as such a creature. She's more akin to a lioness. A strong, proud lioness. Although, call her either name and you're certainly to receive a smack to the head,” he continued to describe, chuckling at the last mention, subconsciously rubbing a spot on his head as if he was recalling such a thing, “I don't think there's been a time where she hasn't been by my side since those early days. Working just as hard as anyone else, if not harder, to make sure we can all achieve that ultimate goal. To revive every person from the stone. We've been through practically everything together, probably way more than I think one could begin to describe.”

His head looked up towards the ceiling, keeping that smile stretched across his face. “Not a day goes by where I don't keep that in mind. Guess that's the same for everyone else too,” he added, once again scoffing as he finished his speech.

Luna watched him for a moment longer, before she lowered her head to stare at her feet, fingers curling closer into fists against the metal of the console, her smile faltering as she realized the real truth of the matter. She sighed, allowing her head to fall to one side, wisps of her bangs brushing against her cheek. “Seems like I had no chance anyway,” she replied, a bit of defeat in her tone.

“Hmm?” he made an inquisitive noise, eyes moving to watch her from the sidelines.

“I think you like Kohaku. And not just as a comrade.”

“Feh... what makes you say that?”

“You're sounding and looking like a guy in love.”

He choked on the air, covering his mouth quickly as he attempted to muffle his cough. “That-that's not it at all!” he argued, although the blush on his face betrayed him terribly, “I praise her as a friend and ally, that is all! She's very important to the entire crew and what we need to do, and I--”

“The more you argue it, the more I think I'm right, you know.”

Oh, how much he wished he had told her “no” to her privacy request now! Granted, there was a bit of relief, feeling as though Luna was giving him an out from the agreement they had made, but now this... why did it had to turn to this sort of subject!? Not to mention, the only reason he was acting this flustered was because of her accusations! There wasn't any way that he held such feelings for Kohaku, no logical or practical way! Yes, she was one of his closest friends, probably just as close as Taiju or Yuzuriha was to him. Yes, she is everything he had shared with Luna already, even without all of the minor details in between that he didn't share.

Like all of the nights spent exclusively by his side, all of the meals they had shared, all of the battles fought together, all of the creations they had made hand-in-hand, all of the little smiles and conversations when there wasn't a speck of science to be seen. Ignoring, of course, all of the moments he would gaze over at her direction and liked seeing her being her natural self. Ignoring how he would take pride in seeing her fight without hesitation to protect her loved ones. Ignoring how, over time, she would get to understand every little twitch or habit of his, accepting it without judgment, sometimes allowing him to briefly let down his guard comfortably around her, something that he rarely felt that he could do with anyone else. Ignoring, for very sure, how angry he had become when he heard of harm coming to her, or how much relief he felt when he was able to save her, or how much he actually did want to hold her back in that rare physical moment they had--

He groaned, trying to hide his burning cheeks from view, feeling more embarrassed as he ranted off in his head... Damn it, it seemed as though she was right... it was nonsensical, illogical, a thought he wasn't proud of, but the more he heard his internal rant, the more he started to realize that much of it was not just coming from a basic friendship level. No... it was something that only someone that was falling in love could really describe. When the hell did any of this even start to happen? How long could it have been that this was a fact, but he didn't realize it? And why did it take something like this to make him realize such things? Now he was starting to get frustrated as more questions came than answers.

Luna laughed at his attempt to hide, backing off of the console, turning towards him with arms coming forward, fingers intertwining across her torso. “Will you tell her then?” she asked, wondering if he would admit such a detail to her.

“Even if I did like Kohaku in such a way – and I'm not saying that I am!” he instantly denied, not wanting to admit as much out of the embarrassment, “… No, I won't.”

“Eh? Why not!?”

Senku sighed, a long and disdained sort of sound. “On the day we met... she told me she had fallen for me. Of course, she had to clarify after I expressed, very clearly, my disgust in such a declaration. That she meant she had liked me as a person, in her odd way of speaking. However, I made it clear that day that romance was not something I had any interest in,” he explained, recalling that memory once again, “So I'm fairly certain that made things very clear between us. And I don't want to ruin the status quo and what we have by suddenly changing my mind.”

Luna's brows lowered, lips turning into a sideways pout as she pondered the story. She could understand why he wouldn't want to tell her in that regard, but at the same time, she found the reason to be entirely without merit. So what if that's what he said years ago? Times change, people change, hearts change. It was a cheesy line, to be sure, but she was a fan of all things sweet and romantic deep in her soul; certainly Senku could understand the truth behind such a cheap phrase like that. Although, as she pondered, she was sure that she came up with the real reason why he didn't want to confess those feelings.

“Hmm... sounds like you might be afraid that she'd reject you.”

“Ugh...” the scientist groaned, a vein popping in his forehead from the rising anger he was getting from this conversation.

She laughed loudly and sharply, wanting so much to point out the brightening pink in his cheeks that were telling her that, once again, she was correct. Who would've thought that someone who had only known Senku for barely a week would be able to decipher him in such a way!? Although, when it comes to matters of the heart, she suppose it was only a natural talent she had. If only it'd actually work for her, but that was something to think about at a later date.

“Still... You should tell her sometime. She could like you back too, if she feels anything like what you do. Regardless of what you said way back then. And you'll never know unless you ask,” she replied, calming down her laugh, before playing a card of her own she had picked up from him, “Call it the first half of your payback to me for saving your life.”

He stopped his embarrassing noises for a moment as she made her plea, removing the hand he brought up to his mouth, still dealing with the tinges of pink on his skin. “First half? You're implying there's something else you want,” he remarked, trying to smirk despite himself, “Would you want to depart if I don't complete your demands?”

“No. Honestly, seems like you need another capable girl like me on board anyway, so I'll stick around,” she said with classic sass, shrugging her shoulders, “Besides, sounds like you're sailing around the world. When will I ever have this kind of chance again if I just stay around here?”

Senku laughed heartily, much to her delight, very much amused by Luna's superficial desire, although he knew that she wasn't saying such things with that purpose in mind. No, he was certain, it was something to save some face due to the situation at hand. He removed himself from the console himself, once again placing hands on hips as they faced off as they did before. “Who knows? You're welcomed to join, of course. Although, I should let you know... people call me a slave driver. No one gets out of doing their work under my watch.”

“Hmph!” Luna faked-pouted, pretending to be insulted, “I can work! I'm a smooth operator, you know!”

“Heh... and so you are,” Senku replied, the woman blushing a little bit herself now at the slight compliment he gave.

Silence fell upon them for another few moments before Senku cleared his throat. “So... what is the other half of your payment?” he inquired carefully, not sure of what exactly she could desire.

“Hmm...” she hummed for a moment, gears turning as she thought about how to approach this part of the conversation, finally deciding the direct approach would be best, “Will you give me one kiss?”

“... Eh?”

She giggled, lifting one arm and one pointed finger into the air, “Oh, I promise, I'll take my loss with grace! But since we were kinda dating – sorta – it'd be nice to have at least one related memory to that. So that's all I want. One kiss. After that, you're off the hook! Well, other than confessing to Kohaku, I mean. But you can do that whenever you're ready, no rush!”

Senku blanched at how casual she was treating all of this. Granted, he was glad that Luna was willing to drop her request to be his girlfriend, now officially confirmed compared to the implication he had only a few minutes ago, although at this cost... ugh, this is why he hated romantic crap. His lips curled into the most irritated of scowls, although it didn't make the American beauty back down. If anything, she seemed to have grinned even wider at his disdain. Probably as payback for essentially tricking her in the first place, no doubt. He groaned, scratching the back of his head with an annoyed vigor.

“Fine...” he finally gave in with some reservation, and Luna had to do what she could to not burst into flames from shock that he actually agreed to her request. What a victory! Well, for what it was worth, at least.

The two looked at one another as she took his hand, intertwining fingers with his, resting against the console. She smiled anxiously while he tried to keep back his blush, the physical contact irritating him as it always did. Thank whatever blessings he had that they were alone right now; he couldn't handle the idea of anyone seeing him like this. How irritating would that be if, instead of focusing on the tasks at hand, now people were suddenly too invested in the scientist's love affair... not that they weren't already, as he learned.

With one more annoyed sighed, he leaned in towards her, trying to take this with some level of kindness and respect. He was entirely thrown off his character with this, but it wasn't fair to take that out on her. Besides, if he gave her some sort of lackluster experience, who knows if she would attempt to change her end of the bargain. Definitely not something he wanted to do. Their eyes closed – hers more fluttery while his were tight – as lips finally met with soft pressure. He counted the seconds, figuring ten seconds would be enough for her to be satisfied.

One... two... three... four... he swore he started to hear something outside the doorway of the engineering room, but it was so hard to tell that for certain, given the other sounds going throughout the room... five... six... there, it stopped; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he was sure... seven... eight... nine... was that someone saying his name?

Finally, ten, and he made the motion to pull back, and so she did. Eyes fluttered back open. He was still annoyed and embarrassed, but she was smiling, looking pleased as punch by the affection. So he succeeded; good. Now he could put this all behind him and--

The pair became acutely aware that there was a third pair of eyes upon them, now that they weren't in their little bubble, heads turning to meet the gaze of their voyeur. That was when Senku felt his stomach drop, his entire body becoming cold.

Teeth chattered as the dread ran over him like a steamroller. “Ko-kohaku...”

* ~ * ~ *

… He could never forget the face she had that day. That face that held so much hurt, so much pain. The way her lips had fallen open, how wide her eyes were, the distress of her shaking form as she stood in the doorway watching them. Although, he didn't register entirely the meaning of those expressions until much later. What he did experience, however, was his own distress. It was in those seconds that he started to realize the absolute truth in what Luna has said, all doubts that he had now flying out the window. He wasn't feeling embarrassed that he was seen engaged in a kiss with Luna, but rather that it was her that saw them. The woman that he had just spent long minutes and made a lot of loud noise denying feelings for because he didn't want to admit that he had them.

Awareness was one hell of a bitch. And once again, his penchant for bad luck – despite him praising what little blessings he had in that moment – came back to rear its ugly head. That drop in his stomach came from guilt, he knew. Guilt that she had caught him engaging in a romantic act with another woman. Even though there was no reason for him to feel the guilt in that moment – they were unattached, so it wasn't as though he was cheating on her or something by giving into the request – he did. And that guilt only became heightened as she spoke, cracked voice apologizing for her interruption. He called out to her to stay, reaching out for her, only for her to run off, leaving him to wallow in his own pain.

Luna apologized to him profusely for what happened, although he told her it wasn't her fault at all. There was no one at fault for what happened, technically. Yet she still apologized, and he still felt the guilt.

The sound of strumming guitars filled the air, calling attention from most everyone towards its direction. Around one of several campfires set up, a few members of the revived from the United States were setting up their handmade instruments on their laps and between the knees, with one of them sitting between them with nothing in hand. The sound of music – something once lost to the world – began to play over the sounds of cheerful chatter, accompanied by the voice of the final member, singing a song that once was popular long, long ago.

Senku couldn't help himself as he smirked at the makeshift band. He was glad to see that, even without him around, invention was still alive and well. While music wasn't an important asset of the grand plan, it was nice to have it returned in this fashion. Yes, there was still the glass record, containing the last recording of the famous Lillian Weinburg's amazing voice and was safely archived back in the village, but there was something far more special and magical about a live show. Perhaps, once he returned, he would ask about the process on how these people managed to create the guitars and percussion and ocarina they were using, curious as to how they managed to craft their tools in this stone world.

From the distance he was at, he eyed as Luna stood up, taking Suika by the hand and leading her closer to the fire where the band had set up, teaching the child how to dance in the large open field by the fire, seemingly fallen for the little girl's charms as so many others have done before, leaving Kohaku alone, her sparkling blue eyes watching them with a graceful smile. There was an extra thump in Senku's chest as he watched the woman of his desires sway her head to the beat and song, certainly not understanding the English lyrics as easily as she'd probably like, the fingers of one hand tapping against her crossed legs as the other placed down her glass near her feet. Then again, that was the magical power of music: no matter the language, it had the ability to draw one in to its lovely weave.

He took a sip of his drink, turning away and returning his gaze back to the liquid after he finished. He knew that his drink contained no alcohol, but yet he still felt dizzy. It was from his worries and memories, he was sure of that. Another reason why he hated such romantic and nostalgic crap, and why he spent so much time avoiding it. But with the hours ticking away before he would spend who knows long away from her, before the next time he would see her again... it was likely inevitable that it would turn out this way. Sometimes, it was just impossible to not think of the illogical or of the past.

Another drink and his glass was empty, placing it down beside him. One hand rested across his lap, the other going into one of the pouches on his belt, calloused fingers grasping at a small canvas bag within it, feeling a sense of relief that it was still in there. He was afraid that, with everything that he's been busy with, he might had lost it, and that was one thing he didn't dare lose.

What it was... well, that was something he only wanted to reveal to her. But it was something that had been stewing in his brain for several months, as they had worked on the rocket project, but something he only managed to have time to create within the last couple of days. Appendages released the canvas, leaving it alone again, just happy to know it was there. He knew that time was ticking by, but this wasn't the moment to bring it out, not quite ready to take that leap. No... for the moment, he just wanted to continue to observe Kohaku from a distance, taking in all of her features and acts and locking them away to look back upon during those cold days in space.

Francois approached her, holding out a tray with a fresh glass of the signature mocktail made specifically for Kohaku, the Piquant Cinderella. A beautiful drink for a beautiful woman... Senku couldn't get himself to stop these odd statements from popping in his head, and he almost wanted to smack himself to break out of it, but stopped himself from making a potential scene.

There was a brief amount of talking between the two before Francois bid their farewell, making their way around others that seemed to have needed new drinks or were finished and needed glasses collected, once again leaving Kohaku alone to enjoy the atmosphere. The music had begun to change, going from something with the pop and fun vibes to something much softer, and with the tempo change came a different set of lyrics. Those that were dancing with vigor were now coming to a rest, and from the corner of his eye, Senku almost swore he saw Taiju asking his beloved Yuzuriha to join him in a romantic dance.

He chuckled to himself over that thought; this was probably a moment that the big oaf had been waiting forever to happen, and it seemed almost fitting that, on this grand night, he would finally have the chance. He began to wonder if Kohaku would wish to dance like that, but he wouldn't dare ask. Dancing was not something he ever tried, namely because there really was no reason. Although, if perhaps she wanted to ask him, he might indulge...

Another scowl stretched across his features; that's such a rude thought, the idea of her being forced to ask him when it should be he asking her, when he should be the one to desire to experience such an intimate moment with her. He sighed again, it coming out more like a growl, thoughts wondering if maybe having one drink of alcohol would be enough to dull some of the hyperactivity in his nerves. Then again, he also didn't want a chance of drunkenness to dull and obscure the memories he wanted to have of this special night.

Shifting his eyes back towards Kohaku once again, he felt his breath catch in his throat. As before, she was keeping company, but it was who that caused a momentary rise in bile in his stomach and a flare of anger in his chest. Standing in front of her, asking her with an outstretched hand to dance, was Gen Asagiri, the resident mentalist... and the man that he once had the most concerns with when it came to capturing the huntress' heart.

The hand on Senku's lap clenched into a fist briefly before relaxing with an unsettled breath, watching with careful and cautious eyes as Kohaku nodded her head, accepting the offer, following them as he led her closer to where the music was being played, joining a few other dancing pairs as they attempted their makeshift waltzes.

A dance... it shouldn't be an issue, the scientist thought. Even if it's with him. Even if it's them. He tried to swallow down that bile that threatened to come up his throat, the acid burning as it went back down.

He recalled a similar feeling from years ago, from that same night he remembered from before. After he had given time to calm himself down, he made the effort to speak to Kohaku about what had occurred, with idea to potentially bring up the subject Luna had tasked him with as part of her repayment, if only just briefly or subtly in order to gauge her reaction to such a thing. As much as the thought scared him at the time, like how things were scaring him now. However, as he went down into the passenger hold, he was shocked to see Gen exiting from Kohaku's room, without his signature violet jacket and looking a disheveled mess.

To say that he was angry was an understatement. Was there something akin to an affair or relationship between the two that was happening beneath everyone's noses? Visions of the two of them engaged in possible sexual acts almost made him want to punch Gen right then and there, but he kept his cool as it was, even as the mentalist began to walk past and away from him. He couldn't just jump to that conclusion, although it seemed almost too obvious... no, there might had been something else. He had to hope there was something else. It had to be something else. He didn't want to even think that he had already lost her before he could even say a word to her.

_“Did you two do something?”_

That question burned Senku's tongue as if he had eaten a dozen of the hottest peppers in the world, his chest hurting with terrible pain, akin to, if not worse, than the bullets that had ripped through his body. He shouldn't have asked it, not like that, not at that time, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his lips in his held back rage.

The burn and pain intensified as Gen scoffed, framed by the short smirk upon those lying lips of his: _“All I did was provide her some comfort. Nothing more than that.”_

Fingers twitched and clenched again, just as they did that night, as he thought back on those awful words, eyes keeping a watch very steadily on the pair as they danced, the two making some sort of quiet small talk that he had no way of understanding from the distance he was at. The way she smiled up at him, the way he smiled at her, the way their arms were around one another as they moved in a slow circle, however... the sound of his teeth gritting echoed in his head.

He had to remind himself of the truth of the matter, of conversation that came in the aftermath of all of those chaotic, illogical moments, to calm the extra beatings in his chest as he kept his watch upon them. Of the truth that came between the two men after the discovery of that special object in the scientist's possession... yes, he had to remind himself of that, lest he get himself all caught up in a net of jealousy. Senku wondered if a bit of his stepfather's illogical, loving feelings had truly rubbed off on him, now that he was older, wiser, and more understanding of such frivolities, as well as wondered if things would be easier if Byakuya was around to have this sort of talk with.

What a depressing thought, he admonished, but he wouldn't dwell on the moment for long. This wasn't a night for such things; there would be plenty of time for that once he would arrive into space, knowing with ten billion percent accuracy that thoughts of his father and the crew that survived the great petrification would eventually fill his brain. This night... this night was for something far different, potentially just as life changing as the mission ahead of him.

The music began to wane, signaling the end of the song, and with it, the end of the dances. Gen and Kohaku had slowed their movements, stopping as the sound went to silence, everyone around clapping in appreciation of the song. In a few moments, another song would begin, continuing the concert as the celebration showed no signs of ending anytime soon.

The pair were slow to leave the circle of dancers, standing still close to one another although their arms had fallen from their positions in their waltz, hands loosely holding one another's as they continued to talk about something unknown. Senku's brow quirked as Kohaku's did, seeing the tilt of her head to one side as she questioned something that he had said.

A breath caught in his throat as Gen leaned in towards Kohaku, meeting against one ear as if to whisper some sort of secret to her, before he planted a gentle kiss against the aligned cheek, causing the huntress to stiffen and blush at the sudden affection, the extent of the blush unable to be seen from the distance he was at but knew it was there. Her shoulders relaxed after the initial shock brushed off, still heated as he pulled back, releasing her hands and walking away without another word, leaving her there to watch his retreat with a look of awe and confusion etched upon her features, shaking her head as to break out of the reverie before making the way back to her seat.

Crimson orbs left their watch on her to follow Gen, his lips curled into what could only be described as a truly blissful smile, dark cerulean turning to meet the gaze that the mentalist knew was upon him. White wisps of hair moved as he motioned towards Kohaku, telling him without a verbal need what Senku was already starting to realize for himself. This was the time.

It was the time for Senku to go to her. And suddenly, he was understanding the idea behind the nickname of “liquid courage”; oh yes, once again he was regretting not having at least one alcoholic drink tonight.

Still... he was sure that this was a moment he needed to do entirely sober, no inhibitions. If he didn't, would he be filled with regret over the choices he was going to make, knowing that there would be this fog hanging over the memory? Or would it go entirely wrong, compared to the laid-out plans in his head? Now wasn't the time for such mistakes. No, not at all.

He stood up from the seat he had taken all night, steeling up his nerves as he approached Kohaku, stopping her as she nearly reached her seat, her head turning in his direction and her face lightening up as she caught sight of his form beside her.

“Hey, Senku!” she greeted him with all of the usual vigor she shared, “Some celebration, huh? With real music! I didn't know that's how it was done! It's really neat!”

Senku laughed at her cute innocence, “Yeah, it's something. You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

She nodded eagerly, “Yeah! It's so nice to have a day like this. It's been such a long time since a lot of us had really been together and we could just relax like this.”

The mood dampened a bit as her smile drooped a bit, “... And who knows when we might have this chance again for awhile, so we might as well go all out, right?”

Her sideways glance up at him caused another thump in his chest, but he ignored it as he nodded in agreement to her assessment. She hummed happily to the little motion as she began her attempt to sit down again, her newest drink sitting upon it and remained largely untouched, but before she could, Senku cleared his throat, calling back her attention.

“Hey... can we go somewhere and talk?”

She blinked, initially puzzled by his question, before she softly returned her smile and nodded her head, arms going behind her back as she followed behind the scientist, allowing him to set the pace and path they were going to take, going into the forests that surrounded their base camp, where no one would bother to come searching for them or to pester them. Where it was quiet, calm, and where they could truly have some time to themselves to spent together. For a brief moment, Senku wished that time would now slow down, allowing for the upcoming moments to last for as long as they possibly can. Although, with an internal chuckle to himself, given what had initially brought them to this moment, perhaps that was not something he should attempt to wish for, lest his bad luck curse rear its ugly head.

Senku wasn't too sure how long they had walked before he couldn't hear the instruments anymore, the only sounds he could hear was their crunching footsteps upon the dirt and the sound of his own breathing. Occasionally he'd glance back to see if she was still following, and so she was, her face keeping faint expressions of caution as they traveled. Certainly, there were no enemies lurking within the shadows, but it was her instinct to be always diligent. He admire that aspect about her, that urge to protect.

Her gaze came back around to face him, and he had to quickly turn around, not wanting to stay connected too long out of concern that he'd fall into a mess. Everything about his emotional state was starting to unravel as they got closer to a clearing within the forest, a cliff that oversaw a valley with lush vegetation and a breathtakingly beautiful lake below, where the moon and stars would be in clear and unobstructed view. Hand patted the pouch at his belt that held the secret he was close to sharing with her. He still had to wait. Wait... and wait... just a little while more.

Finally, the clearing came into view, the two of them stopping just short of the cliff's edge, staring out over the view with a wistful charm, before gazing at one another and sitting down upon the rock, a few inches separating them from one another.

“I can't believe tomorrow's the big day,” she said at last, breaking the long but comfortable silence between them.

“Yeah,” he agreed, a slight tip of his head accompanying the answer.

“Are you feeling nervous at all?”

“Nervous? Not really. You?”

“My stomach's been in knots on and off all day.”

Kohaku's head lowered, peering down over the edge of the cliff, her legs swung over the rock and allowing them to hover and wiggle over the side, one arm resting against the aforementioned midsection. “I mean... we all know humans can go to space, and obviously with some of the greatest masterminds of the world working on this rocket, nothing should go wrong, but still...” her voice trailed off, “It's weird... knowing that tomorrow you'll be up there.”

“Yeah... the first human beings in space in over 3700 years. It's a pretty crazy thought, given what we all had to work with,” he agreed, leaning back onto his palms and gazing up at the moonlit sky, “I'm curious to see how the world really looks from up there. How different it actually looks compared to all of my old books and maps.”

She laughed softly to herself, folding in her legs and wrapping her arms around her knees, “I wish I could see it. But you guys put a few cameras and a lot of film on board, so hopefully whenever you get back, we can all see those instead. I bet it'll look really incredible.”

He watched her curl into herself as she thought about the sad reality of their separation, and one fist clenched into the rock as he disliked that sad smile upon her delicate features. The reality of the situation was settling over them again, knowing that it wasn't going to be long before they would have to part ways. Something that hadn't happened in years, despite all of the departures the Kingdom had over time while settling in the new cities. It was almost comical, that it was taking a trip to space for them to finally be split from one another, although it also just made the idea of separation more painful.

Especially when, here on Earth, life will be going on as normal and who knows what she might do... who she might find... who she might potentially fall for, now that she could be free of concerns that having a love life would harm the overall mission, having that unwavering faith as she did that this mission would succeed...

“Hey... do you remember that conversation we had? During our trip to South America?” Senku asked, his voice a mixture of unsure emotions.

She hummed, almost giggling as she quipped in return, “You might want to be more specific. We had a lot of conversations during that trip.”

“The one we had about Luna... and about us.”

“... O-oh. That one.”

Now Kohaku was the one dealing with extra beats in her chest as her body curled up further into itself, recalling the discussion he was referring to. That was something she really couldn't forget. Nothing about that time she could ever forget...

* ~ * ~ *

A week had passed since the big battle in North America, and the shortened crew of the Kingdom of Science – having most of the crew stay behind to aid in the creation of Corn City – had made their way upon one of the boats belonging to Xeno, said man also joining the expedition, although under much duress in the initial phases. It had also been five days since the unfortunate incident in the engineering room and the subsequent encounter outside of Kohaku's room, and during that time, Senku and Kohaku had tried to keep themselves largely apart.

Of course, there were interactions, but only in groups, and only when discussing plans for the mission, not allowing a chance for their inner emotions to come forth. Although, from the sidelines, Gen and Luna could both see the distress etched upon their features when things went quiet and the others were leaving them alone. However, neither of them could act upon the urge to force them to discuss what they needed, knowing that it couldn't come from such a place. It had to be from a neutral place, a safe place that they were both ready to enter and face. All they could do was offer support and encouragement, waiting for that moment of restored peace with eager anticipation.

Kohaku sighed as she watched the day turned to night, the work winding down for the time being, not much able to be done in the darkness that encroached and enveloped. She squirreled herself away upon the highest point of the ship, a short balcony only able to be ascended by a wide copper ladder, with a metal pipe that helped to billow out some of the smoke from the propelling system through it. It made an off-putting smell, but honestly, she wasn't too particularly bothered by it. What she liked most was the quiet and solitude this vantage point allowed her. It was high enough up where she could oversee all below and around, where she could keep an eye out for danger or land, but also where no one would likely dare to climb and bother her, allowing her to stew in her own state of mind.

She leaned over the balcony, folded arms upon the banister, the breeze flowing through and past her with an overall feeling of calm. She couldn't smell or sense bad weather on the horizon, nor did she see it, barely a cloud in the sky to cover up the splendid beauty that was the moon and stars above, reflecting beautifully over the waves and water of the ocean below. Lips in a straight line, she gazed out upon the horizon ahead, trying to clear her mind of practically everything so that way she could, maybe, have a moment of true peace.

“Man... Couldn't find a place on lower ground to hide out, huh, lioness?”

Well... so much for that. Kohaku scoffed, an unseen smirk crossing her pale lips as she put away her heavier emotions for the time being. “Wanted to make sure I couldn't be so easily disturbed; not many people would be willing to climb all the way up here.”

The smirk faltered as she heard the footsteps come up behind her, stopping as her visitor reached her side, her body shifting over enough to allow for some safe but necessary distance between the two. “So... what brings you up here, Senku?”

He didn't answer right away, although she technically didn't need him to answer at all. She was certain she knew what was about to happen; the question was more on whether or not she was ready to face it. The way her heart was racing already was leaning heavily towards “no”.

“... We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About what happened with Luna.”

There it was. The only reason why he'd push himself so hard physically to climb up to where she was. That really didn't take long, she mentally remarked with a hint of remorse. However, now that the door was opening, she knew that there was no way she could avoid it now. No, not with knowing Senku the way that she did. Once he set his mind to something, there was no stopping him until he finished the task at hand. Ready or not, it was time for her to come face-to-face with the subject she had tried so hard to avoid.

She laughed, almost startling the scientist with how sharp of a sound it was. “Oh, that? What's there to really talk about? You were kissing your girlfriend, and I walked in at the wrong time,” she tried to wave off the subject with humor, “Nothing wrong with that, you know! I'm more sorry that I ruined the mood for you.”

Senku could hear the unease in her voice, despite her attempt to sprinkle laughter between her words, although perhaps it was the unease in his mind that was projecting upon it. “What you saw, that's not what it looked like,” he replied, trying to head off the assumptions that were pouring through her words.

With a slight turn of her head towards him, she quirked one brow, “What do you mean by that? I know what a kiss is, Senku. It's not like we're _THAT_ primitive to not know what that is. Did you forget that I had to fake one with you to get Kirisame off of our trail or something?”

“Th-that's not what I'm saying at all!” he had to quickly correct, not wanting to take that particular trip down memory lane right now, “I was meaning... that kiss wasn't what you're thinking it was.”

Now that was a conundrum to Kohaku's mind, her gaze turning more towards him as eyes narrowed, bottom lip jutting out as she awaited the rest of his response. One hand brushed the back of his head as he sighed, “We weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, first of all. She asked me to be her boyfriend while she was treating me, and I said yes so she'd continue and we could keep her on our side. There was never any sort of relationship between us.”

“Oh. So basically like how you married and divorced my sister.”

“Hey, you know that wasn't the original plan!”

“Still happened, though.”

Senku glared and Kohaku chuckled to herself, not holding back her slight levels of spite, although she largely didn't mean it or truly held it against him. Just a nice time for an apt comparison and some sarcasm, she reasoned, as well as being something to try and lighten a bit of the heavy mood that was starting to settle in. Her stomach was already twisting in knots and she hadn't even heard his explanation yet.

“Okay, so you two weren't together like that. Got it. Figured probably as much anyway,” she relented, a bit of a lie in her voice that Senku didn't seem to acknowledge, “Then why were you two...?”

“She told me that, if I gave her one kiss, she would let the entire subject drop, as well as continue to travel on in our group. So I agreed to it for that reason. That was all it was.”

He purposefully left out the first part of the repayment, and the related conversation there in, although it wasn't a necessary comment to make at the moment. Kohaku stared at him blankly, processing and pondering, before sighing and turning her head away, going back to her position gazing out over the balcony. Senku couldn't help but feel a bubbling of acid in his stomach forming from her lack of response. What was she thinking? Feeling? Did she not believe him?

“Kohaku...?” he asked with caution, taking a small step towards her, one hand reaching out towards her shoulder, stopping short of touching her skin as she shifted, turning her head back around towards him, the indescribable look on her face making his throat go almost painfully dry.

“So... that's all it was?”

“Yes. That's all.”

“You... don't have feelings for her or anything like that?”

“Of course not! Why the hell would I!?”

Kohaku continued to be an unreadable front for a moment longer, before lowering her head, body shaking, followed by the sound of low, broken laughter. Alarms went off in Senku's head, eyes widening as she launched her head back, the laughter sounding more manic to his ears than what seemed normal, her hands gripping tight to the banister as she unleashed a flurry of emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe.

Then came the tears, the laughs turning into busted sobs, Kohaku's knees buckling and giving way, her body collapsing with only the metal keeping her from falling entirely to the floor. “Kohaku!” he called out to her, kneeling down as panic filled every segment of his being, hands grasping to her shoulders as crimson furiously examined her unusual state.

“Kohaku, what's going on!? What's wrong!?” he exclaimed, unable to keep his usual steady demeanor in the face of whatever the hell insanity this actually was, real fear settling over him as he tried to make sense of this.

Several moments past before Kohaku would finally speak, only able to make sounds of gasps and sobs for the longest time until something finally broke free, allowing her to steady herself at last. The entire time, Senku remained shaken, scared, confused, and uneasy, never seeing the lioness in such a sorry state of being and still unable to decipher what exactly triggered this hysterical bout.

“I can't believe this...”

“What...?” Senku whispered, trying to process the meaning of her words.

She shook her head, hands reaching towards her face to wipe away the tears and snot from her face, her lips curled into an odd smile. The scientist was beside himself, unable to figure out what now caused her to smile in this way, a hundred questions running through his mind and dying on his tongue. Wiping her appendages clean upon the cloth of her dress, she then reached for Senku's hands, removing them from her shoulders and holding them within her fingers, the man able to feel how much they quivered around his palms.

“Senku... I like you.”

Her words rang through clear as a bell and struck his ears loudly, despite the cracked and whispered tone she spoke in. Blood and water met, bounced off one another, and the scientist's bottom lip began to move with a worrisome shake. A heavy weight fell upon him, the revelation that her words brought finally coming to light.

“... What...?” the inquiry came out breathlessly, desperate to be answered.

Her grip upon his hands tightened, her head drooping and eyes fluttering closed. “I know you probably don't want to hear it, and I understand if you reject me or tell me I'm ridiculous or whatever, but...” she continued, head rising and eyes opening again, pulling one of his hands up towards her chest, resting their enveloped appendages above her chest, “I like you, Senku. I've fallen for you, for real this time.”

Tongue darted out to wet parched lips. “... When did you...?”

“I don't know exactly when. I haven't quite figured that out yet for myself. But I started to realize it... when I saw you two together.”

His head tilted to one side, wisps of bangs falling over his face, and Kohaku could see the confusion etched upon his features. “I know, that sounds really stupid... but when I saw you two... when I saw how you smiled at her, at how she acted around you, I felt this... incredible, horrible feeling in my chest. A feeling like... like...” she tried to describe the feelings, but she struggled with finding the correct words.

“Jealousy,” Senku finished, and she nodded her head once, agreeing with the term he used.

Her gaze lowered, allowing the grip on his hands to release, his arms falling back towards his sides while hers fell into her lap, attaching to the hem of her dress. Gears turned in Senku's head as he processed her words, unable to pull his eyes away from her slumped features, even as he heard sounds of people coming out onto the main deck below. One glance to his side allowed him to easily gather that no one was able to see them, or at least showed that they had not taken notice of them, allowing for some relief that they wouldn't have an audience incoming to inadvertently disrupt them. One thing that they could both agree, although only to themselves, that they didn't want.

“So... how long were you going to keep this from me?”

“Well... I had thoughts of telling you the same day. I wasn't entirely sure at first, about that, I mean. But when I was thinking about whether or not I should, I ended up walking towards the engineering room without even thinking about it,” she hummed out her words slightly, “When I saw the light on, I thought that maybe you were there, like you normally were. So I was going to ask if we could talk if you were in there, but then I saw you kissing her, and I couldn't handle it, so I--”

“You ran away.”

She nodded once again, agreeing with his assessment. Suddenly, something about that meeting seemed to click, making sense. The expression she held... he was confused about that expression, about the crack in her voice, but in his own personal awareness and embarrassment, he didn't entirely process the truth behind the cracks right away. It wasn't until later, in the aftermath when Luna had left him alone to process the timeline of events, did he really start to question it. It all made sense now, the reason for such a face. It was because she, now a woman in love, had seen the man she cared for in such an intimate fashion with another woman. What a painful experience that he had to make up to her at some point.. but what Senku was truly taking away from this conversation was that her feelings were much like his own.

A mutual and shared feeling... Now it was his turn to laugh, shoulders quivering as the sounds left his throat, and Kohaku cringed at the sound, not sure what exactly it meant. What reason did he have to laugh? Was it over her actions? Was this his judgment, or worse yet, his answer to her confession? She wouldn't have thought he'd be so cruel to laugh to her face like this... would he?

“Man... this is why I say a brain filled with love with the worst.”

Teeth bit down on her bottom lip, knowing that those words would be uttered at some point. Yet, as they left his mouth, Senku smirked, sighing as if the weight that fell upon him at the start of the conversation was starting to lift off of him. Unprovoked, one hand returned to grab one of her own, causing a shocked squeak to come out, her head turning quickly to meet the gaze upon her.

“Senku...?”

He turned away, raising one leg up as the other folded inward across the floor, the free arm leaning over the bent knee, still keeping a hold of her hand. He could feel how clammy and cold her skin had become, despite the natural warmth that was surrounding them, knowing that it was coming from her hyperactive nerves. She was also still shaking, far more subtly than before, but it was still there, clear as day against his fingers and palm. Tongue once again darted out to wet his dried lips, “Can you wait?”

“Wait?” she echoed, a strong breeze pushing past them, blonde bangs obscuring her eyesight briefly as she tried to decipher the meaning of his words by just his gaze alone.

“Until this is all over. Can you wait until then for an answer?”

She blinked, unsure of what he was talking about, before the gears clicked and she flashed a toothy grin, laughing as she squeezed Senku's hand in return, her face aglow with a faint blush, all fears and worries that she had mere seconds ago were fluttering away. For the first time in days, there was some semblance of relief and hope filling in her chest, and all of it coming out in one single word:

“Yes.”

* ~ * ~ *

“... Yeah, I remember,” Kohaku replied, “I was such a mess. Surprised you never teased me about that, when I think about it. I acted worse than Ginro.”

“Nah,” Senku disagreed, playfully smirking at her, “You were hysterical, but Ginro's fits gives me a migraine. Yours was a mild headache.”

“Gee, thanks,” she said with unbridled sarcasm, rolling her eyes in additional emphasis, although the somber mood would quickly settled back down, “Why do you ask, though?”

He didn't answer right away, but she could see the smirk on his face falter briefly, but there wasn't a trace of sadness or negative emotion to it. “Just curious,” he remarked after a few moments of silence.

She hummed, a small pout to her lips stemming from a level of frustration at what a non-answer that was, but she didn't allow it to fully sour her mood. She turned her eyes back out over the canyon, eventually turning her heads up towards the sky, towards the Moon that soon he would be landing upon. Head fell to one side, bangs fluttering in front of her face along with the push of a gentle breeze, leaning back onto her palms, her legs still staying bent and against one another but now laying upon their sides.

“Hey, Senku...?”

“Yeah.”

“... Promise me you'll come back home.”

“Hmm?”

Crimson turned towards his side, seeing her profile lit in the ethereal glow, brow raised as he questioned her request, “What are you talking about, lioness?”

“Well... you figure the Why-Man has been up there for a long time. There has to be a lot of interesting things he has set up for him to stay alive all this time. Science that you probably never seen before,” she explained herself, wavy eyes not leaving their watch of the Moon, “I know you'd want to learn everything you can about it. But... if it's really some sort of science that could allow you to live up there for a long time... I mean, nothing says that Tsukasa and Ryusei can't come back home on their own...”

Her voice trailed off as implication filled the space between them, the scientist picking up on the heaviness of her concerns. He leaned back from his laid-back position, hand subtly reaching into the pouch on his belt, fingers fishing for the canvas bag and pulling it out, hiding it completely within his fist, all without alerting her entirely to what he was doing.

Heart raced as he turned his body more, wanting to face with her more directly and without distraction. The canvas bag hid well under the side of one rested leg, knowing that even with her fantastic eyesight that she wouldn't be able to make it out once her attention was directed towards him. Everything was falling into place, and now there were only seconds separating that moment he had planned out in his head. It was time, it was finally time.

“Kohaku.”

“Yeah?” the force of his voice calling out her name forced her gaze back to him, not initially shifting her body to match her glance.

“When I get back, let's get married.”

Her head snapped around towards him, breath trapped in her throat, eyes as wide as the celestial object that once had her attention, mouth falling open in the shock of what she just heard. Her body shifted, turning and mirroring his form, legs folded in on the side, right hand reaching for her chest, as if to try and keep her heart from pounding through her ribs.

“What... did you just say?” she asked, disbelief filling her mind as she attempted to process his words.

“You wanted a promise that I'll return home, right? All right. I promise that I'll come back. And when I get back, you have to promise that we'll get married,” he responded, twirling a finger in his ear as if he didn't just so casually propose such a life changing event to her, his expression trying not to let show how incredibly nervous he was awaiting her answer.

The huntress' body shook as if there was an earthquake going on beneath her frame, hand at her chest clenching at the bodice of her dress, breath still catching at the back of her throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he go mad? Was she dreaming? Did this really just happen!? Did he... really just ask her to marry him, in his own, weird Senku way!?

Her agape mouth curled as she began to laugh, and he blinked, not expecting this sort of reaction. “H-hey, what the hell!?” he stuttered out, only seeming to make her laugh harder.

“My gods... Senku, are you serious!?” she exclaimed through her laughter, lurching forward as she held her stomach, eyes growing wet from tears, all much to his growing chagrin.

“Why would I joke about something like this!?” he yelled back, his face turning bright red, “Will you stop laughing already!? Is this your way of telling me “no” or something?!”

“I'm not saying that! I'm just-- my gods!” she tried to calm herself, although a few more chuckles still escaped her mouth, making him groan in annoyance.

She finally forced herself to relax, wiping her eyes of the tears that stung the corners, “Oh... I'm sorry, Senku. I shouldn't have laughed like that. But you really surprised me! Just asking me to marry you out of the blue like that... we've never gone through a courtship! Neither of us have even said “I love you” yet! Did you even get a blessing from my father? We'll just get married for no other reason other than you returning home, and that's it? Can't you hear how crazy that actually sounds? Especially coming from you!”

He blanched, lids falling into half-droops for an irritated glare as lips fell into a very rare pout of his own; now that he heard her points, he had to admit that his proposal, as it was, did actually sound insane. Not that he already wasn't warned ahead of time about this sort of approach by a certain someone, but he just refused to listen. Now he was not only nervous due to the lack of an answer, but now because he felt like a thorough fool. “Ugh,” he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as part of a nervous twitch, trying to use his sardonic sense of humor to try and save some face, “Damn, I thought I was being clever.”

Still, he wasn't about to let this moment flutter away in such feelings. He was going to recover from this, still going to keep to the main goal. He just needed to come up with a new strategy, and using her break down, he knew exactly what to do.

Bringing his hand forward, he held out one pointed finger to her, “Okay. Let's go over your points then. First, the blessing from your father... no, I didn't get that. He went back to the village months ago. You know that I haven't left the camp in all of that time, nor have I spoke to him about such things over the communication system. However, if it's really that important to you that I ask, I'll do so when I get back, before we finalize any plans to actually go through with a marriage.”

Kohaku nodded in agreement, glad to hear that he would follow through on such a thing, although she didn't particularly care whether he said yes or no; if she was going to marry Senku she'd do it regardless of his blessing. He was certain that he knew this was her attitude as well, even without her saying so, and her reason was largely grounded in the tradition itself, something that he could respect.

Another finger joined the first, “Now, as for the courtship... We've been through hell and back, around the world, and dealt with impossible circumstances and life or death situations, side by side. I'd say we know each other probably more than we know anyone else in our lives. That's not even taking in account of the conversation that I asked you about tonight. It may not be what your village considers a courtship, but I'd say that counts for a lot, wouldn't you agree?”

She chuckled, once again nodding her head. “Well, when you put it like thaaat,” she said with a sing-song drawl to her voice, and he smirked at her lazy attempt to be coy.

“Now... for your final point...”

Fingers fell from their count as he reached out for her left hand, taking it within his own, the mood and air shifting yet again, the smiles falling from their faces as things turned more somber. “I asked if you could wait until everything was over for my answer. Things aren't quite over yet, but...” he started, trailing off as he struggled to find the proper words to say.

She subtly shifted closer to him, heart racing again as she awaited with baited breath for him to continue. Calloused thumb brushed over her knuckles, eyes upon their connection for a moment before moving to meet her shining ocean irises, “I realized that day, as well, how important you've become to me. Not just as an ally, nor just as a friend. That I actually had come to care for you... as something more,” he continued, pausing for a moment as he tried to compile the rest of the words, “I tried to deny it hard, but there really wasn't anything I could say or think that could fight it. It was a fact, plain and simple. And when you came in and saw my kiss with Luna, I felt nothing but guilt that you had seen that, because of that realization. Regardless of the context, you witnessing that...”

No... he didn't want to dwell so heavily on the past, not in this moment. Not with seeing how there was a semblance of pain coming through her gaze as he brought up that day. This wasn't the time for that. He cleared his throat, using it as a transition, “That night on the balcony, when I asked you if you could wait, I did so because of what was at stake. I wanted to tell you, I did, but I had to think about the bigger picture. We had so much we had to do, and I couldn't risk changing anything so drastically like that. Not for the dynamic, not for the crew, not for us.”

She nodded, “Yes, I knew. I mean, even without you saying it, I think the answer was pretty clear, but... I was willing to wait however long it took to actually hear it from you. And we made sure everything remained the same as they always been, for that reason.”

He smirked, a small hum leaving his throat, “Yeah, we did. But, with leaving tomorrow, and not knowing when we'll exactly come back, I began to think about all of the loose ends still left to tie up. I've managed to get nearly every one of them solved, all except for one...”

He brought his free hand up to her cheek, gently caressing her skin, her eyes shutting for a brief moment as she nuzzled into the touch, bringing up her free hand to rest against his. “I think you've waited long enough,” he finished, flashing her that signature toothy smirk of his that she had fallen for all of those years ago.

She smiled, soft and beautifully, as the racing beats in her heart still continued on, but there was something much more liberating about it. It wasn't from anxiety, but from happiness. A fluttery, delightful feeling as eyes drifted close, as bodies leaned closer, as lips finally and sweetly met, sharing a long awaited first kiss, one that was truly earned and overdue, only enhanced by the magical scenery surrounding them.

It only last a minute before they slowly pulled back, eyes opening back up slowly, blurry vision at first before clearing, allowing for a crystal clear picture of one another's peaceful and wondrous expressions. Thumb brushed against her cheek as intertwined hands squeezed one another.

“I love you, Kohaku.”

A single tear fell from a calm ocean, and she let out a strained but powerful laugh, the only noise she could make at first, before returning to that steady, perfect smile.

“I love you, Senku.”

He returned the laugh with one of his own, brushing away that tear that fell down her cheek, the weight upon his shoulders that he had felt for most of the evening all but a faint pressure. After all, there was still one more thing he had to insure before it would entirely dissipate. Releasing her from his touch, he reached for the pouch hidden by his leg, unraveling the string from around the canvas and opening it up, fingers carefully pulling out the object inside. Her head tilted as she eyed the mysterious object, brows rising as he shifted to kneel before her on one bent knee, reaching for her left hand again, wrapping fingers around her palm as he held the present between his right fingertips. In the dark, details weren't entirely clear, but she could tell it was some sort of silver metal band, with something akin to one of the many gemstones she's see in Chrome's collection, cut into a very tiny piece and set into the metal.

“What is this?” she asked in a half-whisper, the new object and his new position filling her with confusion.

“Well, I'm definitely not going through some stupid Grand Bout again to try and marry you, so we'll do it the old fashion way,” he said with a biting amount of sarcasm, causing Kohaku to release a small giggle despite trying to keep herself calm and collected, “Back then, it was tradition, when proposing marriage, to use a ring like this. Usually they're a lot flashier and more refined than what this is, but I know you don't need anything that fancy. And I'll make you an even better one once I return, if anything happens to this while I'm gone. But for now, if you have no other objections...”

He took in a deep breath, exhaling steadily and allowing his shoulders to relax, not realizing how much they had tightened up. Even though he had already said these words once, this was now it. The right time, the right moment, the chance was now and it couldn't – it wouldn't – be postponed any longer.

“Kohaku... will you marry me?”

It took only three seconds for the lioness to vigorously nod her head in agreement, accompanied with a wistful but eager “Yes!”.

His lips turned into the most sincere smile he likely have shown to anyone, the last of that weight on his form melting away now that there was confirmation. There was finally an answer, and now no longer a worry or concern of what may come once he left the planet. He now knew that she, while she would live her life however she may, would still be waiting for him to come home and keep the promise that he had made, and that she would, in turn, keep her own. That she'll be there waiting for him and only him. His love, his fiance, his lioness.

She raised her now adorned hand towards the night light, seeing the glimmer of the Moon's light sparkling upon the gemstone setting, before bringing her hand back down, holding it close to her chest, closing her eyes as her other hand delicately clasped around it. This was now, and likely would forever be, the single most important possession in her life, and by all that is holy, she was going to make sure nothing would ever happen to it. That she swore as she slowly ran her fingertips over the band, feeling all of its details and intricacies. Something so beautiful and amazing, belonging to her and only her, along with the promise that such an object represented. Another thing she swore to cherish, now and forever. Not that she didn't already cherish the feelings that culminated into this, as it was already.

Opening once again, her arms moved to wrap tightly around Senku's neck, pulling him into a warm embrace, his arms wrapping around her to return the affection, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel the twist of his lips against her throat, and she couldn't stop her own smile from growing wider.

They moved back from one another, still staying within each other's arms, foreheads touching one another's instead, and Kohaku could feel the tears starting to form more frequently in her eyes, the real beauty of the moment finally hitting her. She let out a chuckle, soft tone echoing between them, “Can't believe the man that once said that a brain filled with love was illogical and trouble-prone is now going to be my husband.”

“Heh... Can't believe the woman that everyone keeps calling a gorilla is going to be my wife,” he remarked in return, laughing a bit too loudly to her pout to that ridiculous nickname of hers, enjoying the tradition of her hatred and demand of having that name dropped.

As she ranted and raved, his lips captured hers, causing her to squeak and gasp for a moment, shocked by the sudden but smooth maneuver, before she relaxed and returned it, this kiss just as wondrous as the first, lasting about as long before they parted ways, laughing and blushing and just sharing this beautiful with one another, not thinking about how soon the daylight will come and they will have to part ways. A sad moment, they know, a hated moment, but still... there was hope on the horizon. Hope that will bring him home safely to her. Gope that he will see that breathtaking smile of hers as she welcomes him back to where he belongs. Hope that they will, that fateful day in the future, be able to start the lives that they both had dreamt of for so long.

They laid back upon the rock, Kohaku curling herself up against Senku's side, her newly adorned left hand resting upon his chest, the feel of his heartbeat against her palm, the warmth of one arm wrapping around her shoulders and holding her close. Matching gazes rose back towards the starry sky, towards the Moon, quiet settling in over them like a cool blanket. Soon, they both knew that they would have to go back to where the party was at, hoping that by now people were tired enough and were beginning to unwind, as all would need to gain some sleep before the dawn arrived, before the big event would really begin. But for now, all they desired was just this moment. A quiet and perfect moment.

Although, the quiet didn't last forever, as recollection of something that happened a little while ago popped back up into Senku's head. Brows furrowed and fingers subtly pressed a bit harder into Kohaku's shoulder, scowling as he played through the animated image of Gen's sneaky kiss to the huntress' cheek. Although, while that was of a great bother, what was more on his mind was what he had said to cause her to act in the way she did in the seconds prior to the kiss.

“So... what the hell did the mentalist say to you?”

“Hmm?”

“After you two danced.”

“Oh. That.”

Kohaku shifted, using the hand on his chest as leverage to push herself upward, turning herself to face Senku more directly, stifling back the laugh that wanted to emerge when she saw how twisted his face looked, swearing that he looked a bit jealous at the thought of the dance she had shared with Gen.

“He said “I wish you two nothing but happiness”. I didn't really get it when he said it, but I think I do now.”

She wiggled the fingers on her left hand, accenting the ring with the moonlight bouncing off of the gem. The scientist blinked, then laughed as he brought his free hand to his forehead, brushing back his bangs as he realized what Gen had done. That damn crafty bastard... although he was grateful for Kohaku's naivety in hindsight, the huntress clearly not deciphering the real meaning of his little blessing. Kohaku hummed, curious as to the reason behind his laugh at first, although she decided to just smile and lay back down again, the grip around her shoulders growing a bit tighter once again as if to try and hold her closer than what was even possible.

* ~ * ~ *

The morning came too quickly, Senku thought, as he woke up, sun peaking through the opening of his tent, lining up perfectly to annoy his eyes. It wasn't as though he was hard to wake up, being very much a morning person given how much he enjoyed diving into his work, but today... he almost wanted to sleep in just a bit longer. Only because he didn't want to let go of the things that sparked last night.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was all alone, despite clearly remembering from the night before that he didn't go to bed that way. He recalled the warmth of a familiar body against his, sharing his blanket and pillow, arms and legs entangled within one another. Brows furrowed, wondering if now suddenly everything that happened was nothing but a very vivid dream. That he turned in last night without doing the one thing he needed to do before he had to make his trip to space. Panic settled into his chest as he threw back the blanket from his legs, getting up with a sprint towards the tent's opening, pushing it back with a flourish and ignoring the pain to his eyes as the sunlight burned his vision.

“Good morning, Senku! You feeling hungry at all?”

That familiar voice settled the rush in his chest, but it was the refocus of his vision that allowed him to fully relax. Sitting just a few feet outside of the tent, with a small bonfire going with meat and vegetables skewered on sticks cooking within its flames and a platter filled with already finished kabobs, was Kohaku, her smile ever vibrant as usual despite him seeing the sleep deprivation around her orbs. However, what was more important was seeing the ring he had slipped upon her finger, this time clearly showing the silver-colored metal and the light blue gemstone setting, giving him the sign that last night wasn't at all a dream.

It was reality. A true and amazing reality. He had confessed to the lioness. He proposed to her. Kohaku had said yes, becoming his fiance. And one day off in the future, she would become his wife. The wash of relief allowing the adrenaline of the moment subside, he chuckled, sitting down beside her, the woman handing him one of the already finished skewers, steam still coming off of it in waves.

“Good morning, lioness. Thank you,” he replied, ignoring the glare and receiving the food, blowing on it a bit to try and cool it further before he took a bite of it, “You're up earlier than expected.”

“Well, it was kinda hard to sleep as it was, so I thought I'd get up early and start up something to eat before people really got going. I think everyone wore themselves out pretty well with the party last night. That, and if people started to get up and they saw me leaving your tent, I think there would be a lot of questions that we don't want to deal with,” she said with a laugh, taking a large bite out of her personal skewer, chewing and swallowing it thoroughly before continuing, “There's a few early risers, though. I saw Xeno, Chrome, and Ryusei gather and headed over by the rocket to double-check over a couple of things before you guys set off just a little bit ago. None of them saw the ring, though. But figured I'd let you know, if you wanted to eat and run.”

“No, I don't.”

She laughed softly to herself at the firm answer, ignoring a small bump of her heartbeat against her ribs that came with her happiness that he wasn't about to just up and leave, putting the work aside for even just a few minutes more in order to relish in the time they had left together. She slid herself just an inch closer, himself not pulling back from her, his gaze shifting from the food and fire, to the band on her finger, and smirking proudly to himself, waving off the teasing questions she would ask when she caught sight of that motion of his.

Soon enough, people began to stir, breaking out of their sleeping spells, many of them suffering still from exhaustion or from the unsurprising hangover, breaking the natural quiet of the morning into a flurry of activity. The couple would soon be joined by some of their closest friends, also wanting to share one more meal with him before the upcoming departure. The trio of examiners Kohaku had seen before eventually joined in as well, sharing information, food, and laughs as the time ticked by towards launch.

The huntress tried to do well to hide the band that adorned her hand from the largest majority of the group, the two last night agreeing that they should attempt to keep the engagement a secret for the moment, not wanting pressure from the friends to try and force in a marriage right before the space crew would set off. They both knew full well that Senku could just easily ordain it as the leader of Ishigami Village. Ryusei could also be asked to do it, playing off of old rules of the captain of a ship able to act in the same capacity. That wouldn't work to keep the promise he made to her, was the joke made when the subject was brought up before they had turned in. And so she tried to cleverly keep the ring hidden behind things like cups or food, or even misdirection when she thought there could've been a gaze upon it. Honestly, it would've been easier for her to just remove the ring, hiding it somewhere within her clothes temporarily, but she didn't want to remove it, the thought of it missing from its place already leaving her feeling sad and naked, as if she was missing something that was always there.

Of course, there was one person in the crowd that knew exactly what she was trying to hide, but one glance from Senku kept them silent, instead only grinning at the knowledge of the secret with no one seeming to bat an eye or question the sneaky smile. After all, such a thing wasn't all that unusual.

However, soon came the sound of an alarm, an extra loud one set up with purpose to alert the loud group that it was time for the trio of space explorers to suit up and prepare to enter the rocket that they had all worked so hard and for so long to create. Very shortly afterwards, it would take off, leaving the remnants of humanity all behind in its dust. The mood – bouncy, happy, and vibrant despite some of the physical maladies – instantly turned somber as everyone knew what that sound meant.

It was time to say goodbye. To their friends, their family, their loved ones. The tears already began to fall, the bright smiles turning into saddened curves. Then came the litany of “good luck”s, of well wishes and hugs, of kisses on cheeks from sweet little Suika and Mirai and prayers from the priestess Ruri for a safe travel and return. The air filled with echos of tender words, laughs, and memories, trying to offset and break through the unsettling, depressing fog.

While Senku was happy to hear all of the praise and good will – although, much like his character, he didn't express it in any sort of obvious way – it was the lingering glance between Senku and Kohaku that was the most important expression between the two. It was like that day after she, along with Ginro, were revived after the massive battle on Treasure Island, after she gave the perverted fighter a well deserved beating to the head as he attempted to pounce the young woman. The way their eyes met in those moments, realizing that Senku had done what she had wished and knew that he would – he saved them – and had kept himself safe and alive as well... honestly, it was likely the moment that really began that growth in her heart, those feelings of love that she realized that fateful day, if Kohaku had to pick one in hindsight. But in that moment, it was an overwhelming sense of gratefulness, of happiness, of feeling truly blessed. He had done it. Senku had done it.

She couldn't stop her feet from approaching him, couldn't stop her eyes from blurring with held back tears. Nor could he help himself but to smirk at her, seeing those emotions upon her face, couldn't pull back as her arms wrapped so tightly around his upper torso and brought him into her warm embrace. That was the first time they had ever done such a special act, an honest act from honest feeling. This glance reminded them both of that day, as they moved towards one another, arms wrapping around one another, holding onto each other in one last embrace. At least, until Senku came home.

“You'll keep your promise, right?” she softly whispered, his ears being the only ones able to make out her wispy words.

“When have I ever broke a promise to you?” he wittily replied, not allowing her to hear the small break in his throat.

She let out a mixture of a laugh and a sob, her arms tightening around him as she tried to cling to him, just for a few seconds more.

“I love you, Senku.”

“I love you, my lioness.”

Of course, he'd say that, she thought as that same sound left her throat again, but this time she didn't mind. Just this once, however, she'll allow him to get away with it.

Slowly she pulled away, arms still wrapped around one another, flashing him that perfect smile despite the tears starting to roll down her face, and it took much of his power to not kiss her right then and there. How the mighty had fallen, he privately remarked, that he had spent his entire life pushing away every attempt at someone to shower him with illogical romantic ideals, but now he'd give almost anything to actually share one last kiss with the huntress that had captured his heart. However, he had to keep in mind their secret, and so he had to keep himself grounded, no matter how damn tempted he was.

Kohaku stepped back, their grasps reluctantly falling from each other, holding and hiding the ring with her right hand up against her chest. Suika and Gen stepped forth beside her to be her support, with small arms wrapping around her waist and one large arm wrapping around her shoulders. The two were able to sense how hard it was for her to step away from the man that had changed all of their lives, but hers most of all. Everyone watched with their own sorts of sadness as Senku joined Ryusei and Tsukasa, making their ways to the staging area on one of the lower cliffs.

As they walked, changed, and prepared those last steps, all those in attendance also walked, moving into their places. Some to monitor and set up the remaining aspects of the launch, entering the communications hub in order to do their assigned jobs, while most others found places to watch the incredible moment in history with the clearest sight imaginable on the surrounding cliffs. Kohaku's place of choice was aligned with the pathway that the three would take to enter the rocket, miles of distance between them but with her sight, she'd see them with ease. She wanted just one more glance, just one more chance to see Senku's face, even if it would be obscured by his helmet, hoping that he would look out and see her standing there. Just one more... one more...

“Kohaku-chan.”

She didn't turn her head to meet the familiar call of her name, her eyes staying steady on the gangplank. Although, Gen didn't require her to do so, stepping by her right side and staying close to her, his dark eyes also lingering upon the metal pathway. Together they stood, quiet and still, all words buried within their throats. The mentalist glanced sideways at her, seeing the shake in her form as noise of the hand cranked elevator echoed through the air, signaling that the crew was making their way. Loud cheers began to ring out – starting with Taiju, to the surprise of no one – as Ryusei stepped onto the pathway first, followed by Tsukasa, and finally Senku.

Kohaku's right hand curled into the hem of her dress as she quivered, eyes never leaving the scientist's form as she could see him through the beams and cart of the elevator, left hand turned into a fist and resting against her chest, above her pained heart. Although he didn't watch her actions, Gen could sense the turmoil hitting her, the weight of the departure only minutes away resting heavy upon her, the knowledge of the time soon to pass without him by her side certainly a pain worse than any she likely ever felt, even when he was witness to some of the worst.

His left hand reached out for hers, untangling her fingers from the cloth and intertwining them within his own, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes briefly turned towards him, meeting his sideways glance, only for him to give her a soft but forced grin of his own. She could see how hard he was trying to keep himself from expressing his own sadness. Whether it was to save his own face, being the mentalist that he was, or for her sake, she wasn't entirely sure. She turned her attention back towards the pathway, a heavy sigh leaving her throat as she attempted a smile of her own, returning the squeeze with one of her own. If he could put on such a face, then so could she.

As Senku walked down the pathway, he looked out towards the cheering crowd, smirking as he took in the memories of this moment. Once again, he thought about his stepfather, about how he must had felt as he was walking up the plank himself. Certainly it was something like this, a mixture of pride, relief, and solemn reflection, knowing that it was happening at last, after all of the stress and training it took to arrive at this pivotal moment. Although, he was certain that this experience was something Byakuya couldn't even begin to grasp, knowing what all everyone had gone through to get here. Everything... everything that he had done since emerging from the stone, all of it... led to this.

Then he caught sight of Kohaku, largely separated from the bigger crowds that surrounded the launch site, with Gen standing at her side. The details were fuzzy, but he knew they were smiling, watching him as he completed his walk, stopping short of entering the rocket with hands and feet at the entrance way, his gaze meeting theirs despite the distance.

In a united front, the pair waved at him, bidding him farewell as everyone else was, but there was something different to their farewells that only the three of them knew. For Kohaku, it was a loving, bittersweet motion, the tears she tried to hold back falling again down her cheeks, with curled lips mouthing those three words that he didn't need to fully see to know what they were. For Gen, it was a fond farewell, but also with a promise that the two men had made, and Senku swore he could make out details of his hand holding Kohaku's at their sides. But this time, there wasn't a flare of jealousy or concern to be had, and he scoffed, a smirk playing his features beyond the glass of his helmet.

With one long, meaningful wave towards the pair and those in attendance, he entered the rocket and closed the door, sealing him away, at last ready to launch.

The final pieces in place, the countdown began, echoing loudly for all to hear, the fires started, the roar of the rocket... everything moved super fast after that, probably faster than anyone even realized, and before anyone even knew it, the three-man crew and their ship were trailing across the sky, all eyes on the horizon as they disappeared from view. Once out of sight, everyone watching had started to depart, heading back into the established base camp, preparing themselves largely for one last day together before they would start to part their ways, boats docked in the bay below already packed and ready to depart once the Nanami trained navigators were given the signal to go. Some staying behind, some going back to the established cities or other homes. Some with plans to just live, others with future work and progress on their minds. But overall, it was life going on, all with the hope and patience for the crew's safe return.

However, Kohaku and Gen stayed for a long time in their chosen spot, eyes on the sky despite not being able to see the rocket any longer, before the mentalist convinced her to finally turn away, hand still holding hers as he gently and calmly pulled her along with him. With one last smile towards the horizon, she followed his lead, turning her back towards the last place she had seen the rocket against the sunny blue sky. Left hand at her heart as she began to move, as one hopeful thought when through her head, not knowing that, within Senku's mind, he was sharing the same thought, his eyes lingering on the sight of the beautifully retreating planet below.

_'One day... I'll see you again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Gen Asagiri was, admittedly, not a big fan of large, loud celebrations. Of course, that didn't seem to stop people from dragging him into such events against his will, nor did it stop him from participating in said events once he knew that he couldn't escape, but if he had a preference, he'd rather spend time where things were gentle and quiet.

Although... in a case like this, he was more than willing to make an exception. After all, this was a very particular special occasion, and he'd be damned if he would miss out on the biggest party in over 3700 years. Especially when this may be the last celebration of its kind, not only because of what they were celebrating, but also because of solemn reminders of how things were about to change.

This night, within the confines of a makeshift camp, filled with tents and ramshackle buildings upon the largest of a series of layered cliffs and an ocean bay at the base, dozens of people – a mixture of the revived from the stone statues and those who had descended from the original survivors of the great petrification – were drinking, eating, and partying to celebrate the final results from years of grueling labor, sacrifice, and scientific discovery. All that they had done largely because of one particular man that had brought them all together, gave them hope, purpose, and quite a few headaches, all for one ultimate grand design: to revive all seven billion lives on Earth. All under one banner, and in one unified name: the Kingdom of Science.

“Here's to humans returning to space!”

The mentalist's voice joined the cheers, raising his glass of fruity cola into the air, clanging it against the glasses of both familiar faces and the not-so-familiar, taking one large gulp of his favorite drink before making his way quietly away from the chattering bodies. Oh yes, he was participating, but in his own way, finding the perfect seat that would allow him to quietly observe things around him as well, wanting to log the memories of what could be the last greatest party of this ragtag group.

Looming over the entire camp at the very edge of one of the cliffs, his sight rose to take in the length and how it rested against the clear night sky, was the space ship that was set to take their dedicated three-man crew up into the void of space. The goal: to land upon the Moon to meet – and subsequently defeat – the purported cause of the great petrification, an entity they only know as the Why-Man. A mixed smile stretched across his lips as he stared at the marvelous sight, a product of years of work done by this crew. Again, all because of the leadership and mind of one young man, a scientific genius – a mad one, perhaps, he'd describe – that broke free from the stone and became the one to found the Kingdom of Science.

Dark cerulean turned towards the direction of Senku Ishigami, the man sitting alone on his own perch, also quietly reflecting on the events that had come and what was to come. Although, certainly not in the same way that Gen was.

Gen sat down on the seat he had chosen, eyes scanning over the crowd as everyone continued to talk and drink and have fun, once again a mixed smile stretched across his features. How long would it be before they potentially would be together like this again? The mission to the Moon was being factored to take up to a year, not knowing exactly how long it would take to ultimately defeat the Why-Man but also gather all that they could from whatever crazy science that he could have that would ultimately be used to try and reverse the petrification. But in that year, there was already talks and discussion of what was going to happen next down here on Earth. Some will be staying in the base camp, but most will be traveling away, going back to their homes or to one of the established cities around the globe, all going back to their lives and to work on further innovations, largely moving on with their lives as they eagerly await news of the three-man crew – Senku, Tsukasa, and Ryusei – and their safe return.

The thought that this may be the last time he would see many of these people, be in close company with them, is what brought forth the somber mood within the mentalist's chest. While he wouldn't publicly admit to it – it just wasn't in his character to do so, at least so bluntly – Gen had referred to much of the group as his family, going through hell and back with several of them, through the good, the bad, and the in-between. The fact that, after tomorrow's launch, he may not see some or most of them as they all began to move on with their lives or continued the work where they were at was a thought he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to face.

Of course, there would still be connections, the Kingdom having spent a lot of the past two years working on a communication system to hopefully help with some of that, but that wasn't entirely the same. He took a sad sip of the cola, almost briefly wishing there was some alcohol mixed into it, just enough to numb some of his nerves. However, he chose to be sober, wanting to keep an unfiltered eye out on those around him, wanting to have a clear memory of this potential last soiree of the Kingdom of Science.

Gaze and thoughts turned towards those of the astronauts, curious as to how they could be potentially spending their last night on Earth. To likely no one's surprise, Ryusei was in attendance of a small court of lovely ladies and a few intrigued men, playing an intense game of cards. Probably some betting involved, Gen was sure of that, although what those stakes were, he couldn't be certain. He chuckled as he watched the likes of Ginro fail and flail, as his brother Kinro sneakily smirked as it appeared that he was the one to come out on top in the current hand. It seemed that the guardsman, known for his “rules are rules” mantra that could grate on one's nerves, has started to relax a bit more over the years. Still ever the fighter and protector of others and the rules, of course, but just a bit more relaxed. It was a rather pleasing sight. Mayhaps being left behind in Corn City had an extra benefit that no one could've predicted.

One brow quirked when Kirisame briefly hugged the victorious Kinro, both of them instantly turning flustered by the wild move, breaking apart two seconds after it happened, trying to act as though nothing at all happened. It didn't seem like most people really had a comment to say about it, perhaps riding it off as a drunken slip-up. It was a logical thought; alcohol always had such an ability to cause one to act in ways they normally wouldn't. It was likely nothing, Gen ultimately mused, pushing the subject aside to continue his observations.

His attention turned towards Tsukasa, sitting a bit further out from most of the others, nestled within the shadows of a surrounded forest. The man was also not alone, but what he was partaking in was a more quiet and sweet sort of gathering. The world's strongest primate high schooler was only surrounded by four people. On his left was his little sister, Mirai, while on his right was the former news reporter, Minami. Across from him sat his one-time right-hand man Hyoga, with his pink-haired companion Homura sitting almost too close to his left. All four of them seemed to be enjoying the quieter atmosphere that surrounded their little secluded spot. Mirai was, understandably, clinging tightly to her brother, arms wrapping around his larger arm. Gen couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when it looked like the child was struggling to keep awake, seeing how much she was slumping over on his arm as well. He lingered on them a bit longer than he realized, curious to see if she would give into the sweet song of slumber, but she seemed to hold on. Likely not wanting to miss out on any extra second she had before she would have to bid farewell to her brother once again.

Sleep, however, eventually won out when Tsukasa coaxed her to lay her head down upon his lap, gently petting her head with sweet brushes. It seemed like only two minutes had passed before Mirai yawned largely, shutting her eyes for good as her small hands curled into her brother's clothes. Minami watched and remarked on something related to the child's cute state of being, blushing when Tsukasa said something to her in relation. Gen almost wished he had Ukyo's ears in this moment, curiously wondering what was said. However, as before, he left his question unanswered, moving on from the scene to the next part of the stage.

At long last, his attention turned towards Senku, and his lips turned into a knowing smirk. Just as Gen was doing, Senku was also keeping his eyes out over the crowd, but in particular, on one specific person: the resident huntress of the Kingdom of Science, Kohaku.

Ah yes... not a surprise to these analyzing eyes, he mused, hiding his lips behind the rim of his glass. With the upcoming launch, certainly the scientist was pondering many things, but it wasn't a surprise that Kohaku was the priority on his mind.

He was in love with her, after all.

The woman in question had no idea of the eyes settled upon her, as she carried on enjoying herself, with the sweetheart Suika by her side, chattering away about who knows what while enjoying the sweet drink and treats that were abound. Honestly, Gen couldn't blame Senku for wanting to stare at the beauty in the way he was, nor couldn't blame him for falling in love with her. Despite her “gorilla” persona, as others would call her due to her brute strength and lack of typical feminine grace, Kohaku was an amazingly beautiful, charming, and honest young woman, and it was probably more surprising that she didn't have a slew of potential suitors vying for her attention that were able to look past her powerful “flaws”.

Although, that was a benefit for Senku, as Gen had learned first hand that, when it came to Kohaku, he wasn't too keen on the idea of someone else wanting a piece of her heart.

Resting his glass upon the ground next to his seat, Gen leaned forward with bent elbows on his knees, fingers intertwined and chin resting upon the bridge the back of his hands had made, keen interest on the new scene. Eyes bounced between the two, his own gaze becoming misty as he observed, trying to ignore how his own heart began to beat just a little faster each time he would linger on the blonde warrior...

* ~ * ~ *

Gen had found himself torn between two walls during the first week of the trip towards South America. The first: wanting to give Kohaku the courage to confront Senku on her own about her strong feelings related to the scientist, as well as trying to boost her own self-esteem after her intense breakdown regarding her “loss” to the American beauty, Luna. The second: his own growing desire for the huntress, sparked no less in part of their fiery make-out session.

He had never given much thought about Kohaku in such a romantic sense up until that odd night, but something about what had occurred had started to provoke those types of reactions within him. Randomly, when he had opportunity to be alone, he'd recall the events of that day. Remembering the sights and sounds of her cracked demeanor, of her tears and shouts, of how she clung to him, desperately wanting him to take away her pain. Recalling how she leaned into him, asking if he could love her in her defeatist breakdown due to her damaged heart. There was a physical sense of memory as he thought about the warmth of her body against his own as he laid beside her, holding her as she requested while she napped, watching her as she slept like the angel that she was.

Then there was the more intimate side of things. Her request for a distraction right before she pushed herself into him, capturing his lips in a shocking kiss before pulling away in another fit of regret and pain. His struggle, trying to decide what was the right thing to do, ultimately listening to that little voice in his head that was intrigued by the heat of her impulsive act. He gave into the sensual mood, kissing her with equal fervor, tongues dancing their sinful dance, living for each moan she made as his hands explored her buxom and curvy figure, the sound of her voice calling out his name making fire rise in his own form.

Those thoughts became something of physical torture to him, thanking whatever blessings he had that he was often alone and in a private area when such thoughts came to his mind, cheeks turning bright red as he attempted to settle himself once again. Although, as he tried, thoughts would turn to the “what if”s. What if he didn't stop their act when he did? He had thought about it from a virtuous sort of stance, not wanting to be her first when that honor should go to the one she loved and who loved her. But gods, did he want to... So badly he wanted to be with her, to feel her bare skin against his own, to bury himself within and feel her so intimately, wanting to hear her every moan and cry and beg as he fell entirely to her. However, he couldn't do such a thing to her. Not when he knew her heart belonged completely to someone else. He couldn't hurt her like that, and so it was he that put a stop to their tryst. He was selfish and self-serving, but he was not such a cruel man to take such advantage of this sort of situation. But, oh how he wondered...

Once again, five days into the voyage, he was catching himself thinking about those events as he hid himself away behind the main decks of the ship, arms crossed over his chest and within the sleeves of his overcoat, scanning the ocean and watching the ripples of the water as the ship cut through. The sound was kind of pleasant, helping him to relax just a little bit physically, although his mind was entirely embedded within the same torturous storm.

When he reflected upon his life before the great petrification, love was not something he was so inclined to pursue, preferring to live a life of self-indulgence in whatever easy ways he could. He wasn't so unfamiliar with the feelings of lust, nor was he some sort of blushing virgin, but those were far different than the ideals of love. He admitted as much to Kohaku that his career was much of a deterrent from pursuing such things, but it was also that he just never thought much about it. However, much like how his world had changed drastically in practically every sense since he was revived, now he was wondering if even that could start to change.

It wasn't as though he didn't already have some feelings for the huntress, caring for her as he did over the course of their friendship, but to love her... The more he thought about those events and the events of their relationship over the years in new lights, the more he began to believe it was possible. Possible that he could love, and in particular, that he could love her.

He chuckled lowly, shaking his head as he realized the irony of the situation. While Kohaku struggled with her sudden realization of her feelings for Senku, he was now struggling with his own for her. Although, he knew for certain that his would come to a dead end, not going anywhere from where he now stood. Not when he also knew that there was another piece to the puzzle, the piece that actually was the perfect fit. Even if he may not have realized it for himself quite yet.

“Mentalist.”

Speak of the devil... Gen raised and turned his head towards the calling voice. “Good evening, dear Senku~”

Gen was curious as to purpose of the visit, figuring that Senku would be rather busy with things related to the voyage. Perhaps there was work that he needed the mentalist to assist with? Yes, that seemed the most logical. Ah well, that was never a surprise; with the smaller crew that they were working with, there was going to be a lot more for him to do and less time for him to be able to hide away like he was. Probably for the best, considering, he bemused.

“Is there something you need me for?” he asked, wanting to get to the heart of the matter, knowing that a delay would only prolong the laborious suffering.

“We need to talk.”

He took in a better assessment of the scientist. Jaw set straight, hands at his side ready to ball into clenched fists, the tension on his face made very clear. Ah, so it wasn't work that brought the scientist to his side. Then what could it... Ah, in an instant, he was sure he knew what exactly it was that Senku wanted to discuss. Much like him, the scientist hadn't stopped thinking about how things were left unfinished that night, the extra questions in his head that had formed upon seeing Gen leaving Kohaku's room looking in the unkempt mess that he was. The palpable tension between Senku and Kohaku when others weren't around not helping matters, to be sure.

“Oh, what about?” he inquired, trying to test the stirring waters.

“I want to know _exactly_ what happened that night.”

“Hmm? Oh, silly Senku, I told you what happened!” the mentalist deflected, waving off the conversation. 

Ah, he was correct, indeed! However, instead of acknowledging the situation at hand bluntly, Gen took a far different approach, trying to delay the subject for a few extra moments, knowing full well that his weak answer wasn't going to be enough to deter the determined man.

“Bullcrap,” came the instant reply, taking two threatening steps towards him.

“You don't believe me? I'm hurt, dear Senku~”

“Drop the act right now.”

Senku wasn't playing around, but Gen couldn't help but smirk, even with the shadowy presence of the scientist next to him. It was actually amusing to him, seeing the usual stoic and collected Senku looking so unraveled. All those that know Senku even briefly understand the man's aversion to things that relates to the illogical nonsense that romance can be. To see him in such a state over concerns that perhaps something carnal had happened between the mentalist and the huntress... it was quite a sight indeed. The missing piece was making itself so obviously seen, Gen internally laughed at the idea.

Still, if the scientist thought that he would win by intimidation, as he had done with mild success before... Smirk turned into that signature devious, toothy grin. “My, my, Senku, it's rare to see you so annoyed.”

Removing himself from his position against the wall, he completed the face to face. Blood and night sky mixed, one filled with a brewing rage while the other hid behind playful intentions, both of which trying to remain on top of this little “game” that they were about to play.

“Did anything happen between you two?”

“Even if something had occurred... why is it that you desire to know so badly?”

He could hear the sound of Senku's teeth gritting as he tried to bite back the intensifying wave, and Gen had to hold back the urge to chuckle, knowing that he was living very dangerously in this moment. “My, what anger!”

Pulling one arm from its sleeve, he placed one pointed finger against a side of his chin, “Truly, my dear Senku... I wonder how sweet Luna-chan must feel, knowing that the man she likes is showing such displays of jealousy over another woman.”

Within seconds, Gen found himself nearly nose-to nose with the mad scientist, the loud echo of a fist hitting the metal mere inches away from the side of his head ringing out loudly that he'd be shocked if someone didn't come over to check and see what was wrong. However, the mentalist didn't blink or flinch, maintaining the masterful facade.

“Answer me, Gen. Did you do anything with Kohaku?”

His voice was a mixture of strange calm and anger, but there was a threat on the horizon. Once again, the mentalist held back his desire to laugh, really taking amusement in seeing Senku fall apart like this. On one hand, he wanted to continue on this track, wanting to take this as far as he could before the threat of physical violence became more of an obvious risk. But on the other... he could see the torture etched between the waves of the outburst, telling him how much this was really eating away at Senku. It was breaking him, the thought of what could've happened, signaling that he was feeling much in the same ways as what the huntress was.

If anything, learning that Senku was just as in love with Kohaku as she was with him, as he had pondered from the very beginning, was enough to keep him amused for a long time to come.

“Yes,” he answered after a few long moments of silence.

Trembling fist slowly fell from the wall, additional fury floating across crimson irises before it seemed to have faltered, teeth gritting again as he digested the answer. There was searing pain coming through his body language, falling back two steps to put distance between the two men. “I see,” he whispered, a crack in his tone coming through like sunlight shining through crystal.

He turned, back against the wall, slumping faintly against the metal, fists clenched at his sides. Gen watched as all of the anger started to leave him, although he was sure that wasn't the only thing that was fleeing his shell. A sense of guilt filled in the mentalist's mind, but he didn't allow the smirk to fade away, only allowing it to mix in with the heavy feeling as he followed the lead.

“Did you two...?”

“No, we didn't. We didn't go any further than kissing.”

He wasn't entirely telling the truth, not wanting to get into the intimate details of their heated exchange, but the answer given was more than enough to satisfy. Senku sighed deeply, as if relieved to know they didn't go as far as he feared. Their gazes remained apart from one another, staring out over the ocean as silence fell upon them again.

“How did it happen?”

“She was upset, and requested a distraction. However, you should know that she instantly regretted her decision. It was I that pushed things further, with her allowance.”

“Why was she--”

“You'd need talk to Kohaku-chan for that answer.”

“... I see.”

Another round of silence took over, following another deep, defeated sigh. A fleck of surprise crossed Gen's mind at how agreeable Senku was being to his answers, but likely he knew that there wasn't any further point in trying to drag the answer out. Gen would only answer from his perspective, and wouldn't dare to speak to Kohaku's side of things. It wasn't his place to do such a thing.

“Are you in love with her? Or rather, have any sort of romantic feelings towards her?”

“... I don't know.”

Crimson turned to stare at him through a sideways glance, taking in the honest expression the mentalist held. It was the truth; he truly didn't know if, at this moment, what he felt was love. In this moment of pressured honesty, he couldn't get himself to lie to Senku about that. The scientist's fists grew tighter before relaxing and letting go, relieving his palms of the sharp feel of his nails digging into the skin.

“You really need to talk with Kohaku-chan.”

Senku didn't respond to the advice, although there wasn't a need to. He already knew that much. Gen chuckled lowly to himself, hand brushing back the white locks of his split-monochrome style, ocean breeze desiring to push it into his vision. Eyes wandered back to his side as Senku removed himself from the wall, preparing to leave once again.

“Senku, tell me... are you in love with Kohaku-chan?”

There was silence that met his question, but the silence spoke more volumes than what an affirmative answer could be. He chuckled again, shutting his eyes as he swallowed the weight in his chest, a heavy and disgusting weight that made him nearly wretch. Somehow, despite his initial commentary on how amused he was to know that there was mutual feelings between Senku and Kohaku, that knowledge was also setting out to cause him great upset.

“Whatever you do... please, don't hurt her.”

“Feh... what makes you think I'd ever want to do that?”

With those final words, Gen was once again left alone, watching Senku retreat, knowing full well what he was about to do. Gaze turning back out over the water after the man was no longer in sight, his smirk turning into a more relieved – with a hint of sadness and regret – smile, knowing that soon things may be back to normal. For better or worse.

* ~ * ~ *

And as predicted, Senku did talk with Kohaku that night, learning of it from the huntress herself the next day when they had a brief moment alone, although seeing the smile upon her face and renewed confidence told Gen how well the conversation went long before the actual confirmation. It wasn't even a surprise when she revealed that Senku hadn't entirely answered her, leaving it open-ended for a better time, although it was clear to both of them what that answer was going to be. What mattered most to him, however, was Kohaku's happiness, taking private delight in seeing that beautiful smile of hers return to her lips.

… It made the fact that he was, indeed, starting to fall for her a lot tougher to take.

Despite knowing that his feelings would go nowhere, not at all able or willing to step between the two closest people to him, he found it increasingly difficult to deny the nagging sound in his head that bothered him about the hold the huntress unknowingly had on him. The visions of their one night together would fade away for the most part, allowing him to stop pondering the “what if”s and giving him a more than amazing reprieve from the “torture” he had felt, but still there was the lingering attachment those visions brought. He began to pay more attention to the subtleties, not only just her own but also between them, things he wouldn't have noticed before if it wasn't for that revelation.

Echoing Senku's own line of thinking, unintentionally: Awareness was one hell of a bitch.

As he reminisced, Luna had joined his line of sight, settling herself down with Suika and Kohaku, awkwardly playing with the star clips in her spicy pink hair. Gen wasn't privy to all of the details, but he had ascertain through the grapevine that the “relationship” between Senku and Luna came to an end peacefully, the American beauty saying that she understood that there was stronger priorities and there just wasn't time for the scientist to be a good boyfriend to her. Of course, it was clear to practically everyone that this was just a way to try and save face, given how deflated she had become when she learned of Senku's previous “romantic exploits”, but he found some amusement in her attempt, nevertheless.

What was more enlightening in this moment, however, was how friendly the two women seem to be. A far cry from those early days, when there was very noticable tension between the two due to the attachments they had towards Senku. However, looking at the ladies now, talking and laughing as they were, it was hard to believe that there ever was a moment when they weren't friendly. He was glad that the tension melted away as it did, allowing for them both to bond in such a kind hearted way, despite the “competition” that they once held with one another.

Probably something that the scientist was grateful for as well. The last thing he desired was to be involved in some sort of love triangle between two fiery ladies. Ignoring, for the moment, the irony that he was still part of one in spite of that, of course.

At first, the mentalist honestly felt sorry for the medical student, learning how hard she had fallen for Senku and his steadfast mindset, only to learn of his manipulative nature underneath, only to then also be blindsided by the knowledge that he had love for another woman. However, he began to wonder if, perhaps, it was her that brought Senku's feelings for Kohaku to the forefront, occasionally seeing her watching the two not so lovebirds interact with an intrigued – if not slightly sad – smile some time after they had made up. Although, he never went about confirming such a theory.

The sound of music rang through the air, and he – much like everyone else in attendance – turned towards the source, watching as a band made of those revived from the United States set up their own sort of stage near one of the bonfires. Gen smiled at the sight and sounds; it had been quite awhile since he had heard the sweet charms of music. It was one thing he truly missed from the old world, and how fitting that on this night, music would make its real return. The song began, accompanied by beautiful vocals in English, something that was likely lost on most people around the camp, although he didn't think that it was really a hindrance to being able to enjoy the mood it brought.

As the first song began to play, Luna stood up from her seat, bringing Suika along with her, joining a few others on a makeshift dance floor by the bonfire where the band was set up, intending to teach the child how to dance. Gen laughed aloud at the sight of the melon-hatted girl twirling around, and taking joy in yet another person falling for her sweet hearted nature. Suika truly was everyone's little sister, he adorably remarked, as he lingered on them for a moment longer before turning his gaze back to his two main subjects.

He raised one brow curiously as eyes fell on Senku, taking notice of him digging for something in one of the pouches he had at his belt, and he formed that trademark devious grin when he realized what he might had been doing. Ah... yes, it had to be that.

It was a secret project that Senku had been working on a few days ago. Or rather, it was meant to be a secret. However, being the ever crafty sneak that he was, it wasn't a secret from him. A twang of pain thumped in his chest as he thought about it, gaze moving over towards Kohaku briefly, seeing her so relaxed and carried away by the lovely song.

Yes... it had to be that. It could only be that. That life changing ring...

~ * ~ * ~

It wasn't as though Gen set out with purpose to find out what project Senku was attempting to do in secret. Rather, he was attempting to get away from the last mounds of work that was being finished for the trip to the Moon, feeling exhausted from being pulled in one direction and then the other continuously over the past week. With the launch only a few days away, it wasn't a surprise that things were being sped through, trying to be finished so that way nothing was left to the eleventh hour, following as much to a “T” as humanly plausible to Senku's carefully laid out plans.

The place he thought he could escape to was the forge, hidden in a wide-open area of trees surrounding the base camp. After all, there was no need for it at this moment, and he figured that the area was going to be deserted as it had been over the course of the last three days. It was a perfect place to relax, just for a little while. Quiet, peaceful, where he could just be alone and not be surrounded constantly by swarms of busy bees. Yes... just a little time away to refresh was just what he wanted.

However, the forge wasn't empty as he had thought it was, with the closer he got to the area, the more noise he began to hear. It wasn't a particular loud or numerous sound, signaling that it was only one person working on something, a small comfort to be sure. Still, who could be in the forge now, and for what? Gen sighed heavily; he wouldn't be surprised if it was Kaseki, working on some last-minute thing that someone requested, which means entering the forge area could signal him being dragged into more work.

The mentalist clicked his tongue, trying to think about where else he could go, although he stopped in his tracks as the forge came more into view. As he had assumed, there was one person in the area, but it wasn't Kaseki. It was Senku, easily recognizable by his oddly colored hair, hunched over one of the tables, working on something that he couldn't make out from the distance he was at. It was definitely something tiny, nothing so large or intense that he feared actually being brought into.

Still, what was he doing out here in the forge all alone? He was surprised that Senku wasn't burying himself away in other tasks, working on things inside of the rocket and doing another check of the supplies and necessities. Everything needed related to the materials and use of the forge was over with, so why...?

Curiosity killed the cat, as the old phrase went, and Gen mentally shrugged his shoulders as he decided to ignore the aged warning, putting on a teasing grin as he walked further ahead, going into the forge, stopping a foot or so away from the busy scientist. He didn't seem to pay attention at all to Gen's presence, too wrapped up in his work. Oh, this was going to be a bit more amusing than he thought, that grin of his turning more evil and sharp before he decided to announce his arrival.

“Oh, hello dear Senku~ What are you up to?”

Gen would definitely be lying if he said that he wasn't at all amused at seeing Senku jump a foot into the air, like a child caught trying to sneak a cookie from the jar, seeing him drop everything he was holding in a clatter and turning around quickly to see who it was that was disturbing him. Seeing the bright red blush stretch on Senku's face just sweetened the image, and it took much of what he had not to double over in a bout of extremely loud laughter as seeing him look such a fright.

“Crap! Damn it, mentalist, why did you-- Ugh... what the hell are you doing here?”

The scientist quickly try to gather himself back up, embarrassed by the slip in his character coming through. He turned back around to what he was doing, but now with an effort to try and hide the project from the new set of prying eyes. However, not much can escape Gen's sneaky gaze, the man able to maneuver and look around the physical barrier to see what this little secret was.

Laid out on the wooden table were a variety of different tools, a container of lacquer – unused at the moment, given that Senku wasn't puffing out like a chubby bird – and a handful of rings made from both wood and metal. There was also small chips of some sort of light blue gemstone – his guess being a sapphire of some type – set aside a short pile of the rings, in a variety of shapes that told him that there has been a few attempts at cutting the gem.

He blinked, tilting his head to one side as white locks fell and tickled his shoulder. “What's all this?” he asked, almost not expecting Senku to answer, or at the very least, attempt to deflect and push him away.

Instead, Senku sighed heavily, dropping the tool and ring he had hastily picked up before placing his hands flat against the wooden surface. “I'm making a ring,” he replied.

Another set of blinks. “I see that. But for what?”

“I'm going to ask Kohaku to marry me.”

Now THAT was a surprise! Bringing his hands up to his face, he held his cheeks within his palms, playing off his reaction in a silly and animated way, “Oh my! Really, Senku? How shocking!”

“Shut up!” the scientist bit back, trying to hold back the heat that was threatening to spoil his cheeks even further than it already had, “Keep it down, will you? I don't want anyone else to come over here and find this out. Didn't even want you to find out either, but it seems as though you can't resist spying.”

“Ah, yes, my apologies,” Gen quickly silenced himself, although he didn't move far from his position, hovering next to Senku and staring down at the contents on the table.

It was something that he obviously had been working on for awhile. Assumption being made that most of the rings and cuts he was seeing were prototypes, trying to figure out what exactly was the best materials and settings to use. Giving thought to not only what could last the longest, but would be the most durable with Kohaku's very active lifestyle, with minor thought to Senku's own perfectionist nature to make sure it was intricately detailed and beautiful, much like the woman that would soon be wearing it.

Picking up his tools and the ring he was working on again, he went back to work, trying to ignore the looming shadow over his shoulder, watching silently but intently at the delicate methods being applied.

“So... what made you decide to do this? Have you two become a couple under our noses?”

“No.”

“Wait... you're not even a couple, and yet you're going to ask her to marry you?”

“Yeah.”

Gen shook his head, completely floored by Senku's so called logic. Granted, he knew that Kohaku loved him – that feeling only growing over the years, to be sure – and while he never said it, it was clear that Senku loved her as well. However, to just propose marriage out of the blue like this... For someone that prided himself on making every meticulous, logical step for practically everything else in his life, he truly seemed as dumb as much of the rest when it came to the ideas of romance!

Sensing Gen's line of thinking, Senku only shrugged his shoulders. “Is that moniker really needed for us?” he asked, voice staying simple and straight as he etched out the setting for one of the gem cuts with a delicate precision.

“I suppose not...” the mentalist reasoned, knowing the already established relationship between the pair as well as he did, “Although, do you think you may want to actually tell her that you love her before jumping into marriage, at the minimum?”

Senku knew why he asked such a question, referring to the conversation that the pair had a couple of years ago. He didn't know that Gen knew of it, although he supposed it wasn't a surprise that she told the mentalist, given how she had come to him for comfort during that entire fiasco. Once again, he shrugged his shoulders, “Wouldn't proposing marriage be the same as saying it?”

“... I can tell you never watched a lot of romance movies back in the day.”

“What makes you think I would've?”

The mentalist sighed, the thickness of Senku's dedication to this idea starting to grate at him a bit, but in the end, it wasn't his place to step in. Instead he shifted gears, hiding a teasing smirk behind one hand, “Well, you could also be proposing marriage because you got Kohaku preg-”

“We hadn't done anything like that!” came the instant reply, interrupting Gen before he could finish his statement, once again dropping his project as he became flustered over the insinuation.

The mentalist laughed loudly at the outcry, although he was quickly pressured into silence again, apologizing for forgetting to keep things down. It was just so comical how dense the man was being over this plan of his! He was almost imagining Kohaku reacting in much of the same way, rejecting the proposal due to lack of real reason to accept it as it were. Quickly as he imagined that, however, came in the vision of her also saying yes, and he disliked the way that thought made vile bubble up in his stomach.

The shine in his eyes began to fade, smile falling only slightly, not enough that anyone with an untrained eye would be able to tell that something was a matter. “Whatever the reason you have... I'm sure she will say yes eventually. She's been in love with you for years, after all,” he commented, a forced laugh to his voice as he said the last fact, turning on his heels and preparing to leave the forging area, “I suppose I'll leave you to your work, then.”

Senku was no fool; while Gen was great at manipulating and hiding the truth from others, it was easy for him to tell that something had gone wrong. He knew what it was: Gen was in love with Kohaku as well. He had learned of this possibility years ago, during their conversation days after he had come across the man exiting from Kohaku's room, the same day he had learned for sure of her feelings for him. At the time, the mentalist had answered the question about such a subject with a wistful “I don't know”. However, it was clear that, over the years, Gen had began to firmly collect his answer. It was hard not to miss some of those little moments between them that, while on the surface were merely interaction between two good friends, meant something more to him.

To hear that now that there were plans for Senku to propose to Kohaku, clearly and forever taking the one love of his life away from him, was probably a shock that he wasn't entirely prepared for. The thought of the man loving the same woman as he did wasn't entirely pleasant, when he thought about it as hard as he did, but at the same time, he found some way to sympathize with him. A far cry from the anger and jealousy he had felt in those initial waking hours, to be sure.

“Gen.”

The call of his name gave the mentalist pause, causing him to stop his attempt to walk away, although he didn't turn around to face the source, keeping his back turned as Senku dropped all of his work to turn and watch. There was a stiffness to Gen's shoulders that was clearly visible, as if he was bracing for something harsh. However, there was no such intention in the red irises that bore into his back.

“While I'm gone, take care of her for me. Not that she actually needs to be taken care of, but... be there for her. As her friend. And as mine.”

Gen visibly flinched, the words hitting him with a mixture of emotions stirring up at the sounds. Relief that there wasn't some sort of admonishment, as he believed would happen knowing that Senku would be one of the few to see straight through his blustering to get to the heart of the matter. A strange sense of happiness came from that as well, largely due to an urge to laugh in agreement over his assessment. However, there was also a cruelty to the request that bit at him, as if he was being teased and tortured for the feelings he had tried so hard to keep buried inside. After all, Senku was not one to shy away from being spiteful at times, and surely this would be perfect opportunity for such spite to come through. Although, he knew that there wasn't an ounce of cruelty to his words.

It was trust. Despite the feelings he held, Senku still trusted him with her. Knowing full well that he, despite his self serving nature, had no plans to ever act on said feelings. Despite his penchant work as a spy, he would not be such a backstabbing coward towards Senku while he was away. Above all else, if there was anyone that Gen respected, it was Senku. That respect for him, that love for her... it's why he was being trusted with this.

For several moments, Gen just stood there, not moving after his one flinch, his back remained turned to Senku, ignoring how much it felt like the back of his head was burning from the stare. Eventually, he began to shake, quickly followed by the sound of soft but truthful laughter. He turned in profile, dark cerulean eyes half-lidded with a demon-like grin on his face, trying to act like the mischievous man he usually was, although the sight of his wet orbs was attempting to betray him.

“Heh... you truly are a spiteful man deep down, aren't you, dear Senku?”

The scientist scoffed, returning the grin with a smirk of his own, “Just trying to keep you busy while I'm gone. Without me constantly dragging your ass, I'm sure you'd find every way you can to avoid work.”

“Ah, but of course.”

Turning back around for just a second, he wiped his damp eyes with the edge of his sleeve, not allowing Senku to see the lone tear that attempted to fall, before waving him off, taking another step towards leaving the forge. “You can count on me, dear Senku. However...”

He stopped just briefly, turning his head enough to sideways glance at the man he was retreating from, “Only if you promise me that you'll make sure to make her happy for the rest of your lives.”

“Feh... that's not something I will just promise, but can ten thousand percent guarantee it.”

And Gen accepted that answer, head facing forward again as arms folded into his sleeves, walking out of the forge area, leaving Senku again to his solitude and his project, the mentalist now deciding to make his way back to the base camp and back to the work that was still needing to be done, somehow feeling driven to actually want to work. Just this once, of course.

~ * ~ * ~

Gen shook his head, sighing softly to himself as he thought about Senku's plan for this evening. Nothing like waiting until the last minute, he supposed, but what he had hoped for that he had realized how silly his line of thinking was. Although, certainly if he didn't, Kohaku would; while the mentalist was sure that she would say yes, he was already predicting there would be critique of his blunt proposal first, as well as trying to drag out or force an actual answer – an “I love you” – out of him before she would accept. After tomorrow's launch, he decided to make it a goal to ask her about the proposal, if anything to see how right his prediction is going to be.

Although... the question now was when this proposal was going to happen. It was definitely going to be a private affair, he could count on that, knowing that Senku would not want to make a scene in front of everyone about it. All those in attendance would certainly treat it as an event as huge as what they were celebrating right now, and he felt very confident that there would be pressure upon them to get married before the launch. Something Senku would vehemently fight against, assumed by the route he was taking with the old school proposal. In addition, if Kohaku was going to admonish him as Gen had predicted and subtly warned, that was definitely something Senku would want to actively avoid having happen in front of others. After the proposal, certainly it would be shared more en masse, allowing their friends and family to share in the afterglow, but until then...

He hummed, tapping his foot almost impatiently, playing it off as enjoying the sound of the percussion as the music continued on. Obviously, Senku was waiting for the right moment, waiting for things to be just perfect for him to take Kohaku aside. This actually seemed like it might had been the right moment, seeing that she was alone – the only exception being the minute or so she had spent in the company of Francois as they delivered a fresh drink to her – her body swaying softly to the beat of the song. However, Senku sat unmoved from his seat, only making motion to stare at her occasionally before turning back towards the crowd of dancers or his own drink.

Then came a perfect thought, coming as he watched the crowd of dancers shift from one filled with a jovial party sort of sense to a few attempting sweet waltzes upon the dirt and grass. Yes, it was a truly mischievous thought at its core, but also one that rang out as a necessity for himself. Eyes upon Kohaku, watching as her head bobbed along with the beautiful song, he stood from his perch, careful feet making his way towards her, tapping her shoulder with two long fingers as he stood beside her.

“Oh!” she initially squealed, the unexpected taps throwing her back to reality as her head snapped to her side to see who it was that was paying her a visit, “Hey, Gen!”

“Good evening, Kohaku-chan~ Are you enjoy yourself tonight?” he greeted her with the sing-song tone, burying his arms into the sleeves of his overcoat as he typically did.

The huntress nodded her head, attention turning back towards the concert, “Yeah. It's so much fun seeing everyone all together like this. After everything we've been through, it's nice that we all get a chance to unwind.” 

Her head lowered a fraction as she continued, “Plus, who knows when we'll ever be together like this again...”

She trailed off, both of them briefly becoming sad by the thought of what was to come. However, it wouldn't last long, as attention turned towards the dancers, seeing that Taiju had successfully asked his beloved Yuzuriha to join him, laughing a bit at how the big oaf was trying to be delicate with the smaller fashion designer.

He eyed as she watched them for a few moments longer, seeing a bit of a desire for her to want to dance herself, although she didn't act upon that feeling, instead living vicariously through the sight of others. Briefly, he pondered if Senku had noticed this himself, but honestly, even if he did, Gen knew that the scientist wouldn't ask, again wanting to make sure to not cause a scene. However, the mentalist was definitely not above such a thing – making a scene was part of his job, after all! – and he smirked as he removed his arms from his sleeves, extending out one hand towards her, the warrior eyeing him with a suspicious raised brow.

“Would you like to dance?”

Suddenly, the huntress realized how much she had been staring out at the dancers, a very faint heat coming to her cheeks. Really, she didn't think she was being too obvious. However, with the mood that was settling in and how much fun it seemed that everyone was having as they moved about to the beat, she supposed that even she was falling for the spell. Still, to have Gen be the one to make her realize what she had done was quite embarrassing indeed, and she quickly tried to save face, waving hands in front of her face.

“O-oh, that's not necessary! You don't have to feel like you have to--” she tried to deny his attempt, feeling as though it was only being done because she was caught, but she was cut off before she could finish explaining.

“I would love to dance with you, Kohaku-chan.”

The way she stared at him, perfect lips formed into an “o” as she felt taken aback by his affirmation, caused his heart to skip a beat, although the smile upon his face didn't show any sign of something amiss within him. She giggled quietly as her bout of shame disappeared, the blush fading away as she finally nodded her head. Deft hand reached up to rest upon his extended offer, his fingers wrapping delicately around her palm, guiding her off of her seat and leading her to where the other dancers had gathered, carving out a place just for them.

He took the lead, realizing that she potentially had never danced like this before – probably something he should've asked before making his offer, he mused – shifting the hold of their connected hands to one that allowed for their arms to be held at mid-level, guiding her other hand to rest against his shoulder while his other rested at the small of her back. With gentle motion, he led her into each step, going around in a slow and small circle, making sure to keep some space from others, laughing briefly as she tried her best to subtly look down at their feet to make sure she didn't step on his toes, much to her chagrin.

He also laughed at the fact that he could clearly see the look that Senku was giving them from a mile away, that mild panic and jealously etched upon his features. Although, if he could, the mentalist would love to reassure him that there was nothing for him to be concerned with. This was just a dance. Nothing more than that.

“You have never danced before.”

He phrased this as a statement, sarcastically stating the obvious in the most playful way he could. Kohaku, once again, felt the heat in her cheeks, accompanied by a short and visible pout. “Well, it's not like we had reason to dance. Or music to dance to,” she bit back with equal fervor, although all Gen did was smirk at her attempt to play his game.

“Well, now that it seems that the medium is making its grand return, perhaps there will be more opportunity in the future.”

“Yeah, maybe... although what reason would we have to do such things?”

“Music and dancing doesn't need a specific reason. Although, I suppose until we advance our technology to play music without human intervention as we had way back then, it would have to be something grand. Like... perhaps a wedding.”

Kohaku hummed, thinking about the possibilities, before nodding her head. “Yeah, that would be beautiful. A wedding with music... that'd be so pretty,” she said with a wistful tone to her voice.

Her expression turned more feline, her voice lowering an octave as she didn't want to risk others hearing her gossip, “Although, who do you think would get married next for that? I want to say my sister, but with how dense Chrome is...”

Gen just continued to smirk, glad that she had started to think about the ideas of weddings. Although she clearly didn't think about herself in this sort of context, not mentioning herself once in her rant, giving her no clues about Senku's upcoming intentions. What clue did she really have, however, on such a subject, anyway? Especially given the other pairings that surrounded them, and even those that may be hidden away from view.

“Hey Gen, what about you? Is there someone you're interested in?”

“H-hmm?”

The question caused him to stutter, although he didn't falter in his steps, keeping up the dance despite his surprise. Kohaku gazed through fluttering lashes, “I know you said that you never had a chance to fall in love before because of your career, and I know with how crazy everything has been over the years, maybe there still hasn't been a chance. But I'm just curious, is all, since we're talking about weddings and all that.”

Oh, if she only knew how loaded this question actually was, combining its straight forward inquiry with her innocent and ignorant nature. Yes, he was grateful that, in the way she was asking, she had no idea of Gen's true feelings, but it was not something he was ever willing to admit to her, willing to take the secret to his grave and into Hell with him. However, while he was more than willing to continue to lie to her in the little ways that he has, there had been nothing but forthright honesty between them as they discussed the ideas of romance, being her rock, gossip buddy, and shoulder to cry on for such subjects over the years. What a loaded inquiry, indeed...

Gaze caught Senku staring again, watching them intensely as they continued their dance, even as the music began to reach its final notes, signaling that soon it would all come to an end. Yes, the end... not just in their dance, but he knew that the moment that he would leave her alone, the scientist would take that queue to finally stand up from his seat and approach her, asking her to speak in private, where he would finally act on that secret goal of his. Gen could guarantee it with ten thousand percent accuracy, as was one of Senku's famous sayings, and with that, she would be forever out of his reach. At least in that sense, he confirmed, knowing that full well he would still remain at her side, continuing to be her rock as she awaited word of her future fiance's return.

Their steps slowed as the music did, her lips turned into an eager smile as she awaited an answer to her question. How adorable, he privately quipped, before he sighed, flashing her a rare, sincere smile.

“I love you, Kohaku-chan.”

Their dance stopped, the music ending mere moments ago, giving pause before the next song would begin. The others around the dance floor had already begun to move, but they lingered, hands falling from their positions of their dance but still holding onto one another, standing as if paused in time. Her head tilted to one side, surprised by the answer, face holding an unreadable expression as she processed his words. Before she could attempt to inquire further on his words, he laughed, breaking the mood, giving her the idea that he was teasing her, avoiding her question with his classing misdirection. She pouted, rolling her eyes as she realized that she was made the fool, and while she made the move to try and break way from him, he wouldn't allow her to escape quite yet.

That was exactly what he wanted her to feel. Wanted her to be annoyed with him, mad at him, for not answering her as she wanted. He never wanted her to know how truthful he really was being. He loved her. He said those words, breaking the promise to take it to the grave. However, because he loved her, he had to release her, unable to keep her like he desired by his side. And so, this was his end.

He leaned forward, breath against her ear causing her to jump a bit in surprise, unable to see his face no matter how hard she tried. He didn't want her to see the expression he held, anyway, the facade he tried to hold onto momentarily cracking as he scored that sweet spot in order to share a secret.

“I wish you two nothing but happiness.”

She stiffened, a gasp escaping at the feeling of his lips against her cheek, leaving a confusing but meaningful mark upon her skin, relaxing her shoulders as he pulled away, once again flashing her a sincere smile. One he shared with her and only with her. His beloved other half.

And with that and the release of her hands, it was over. It felt almost liberating, the feeling of letting go those long held feelings. Although he knew that they would always remained, etching into his soul as everything about her already had, now he felt sure he could stand at her side as the friend and confidant she would need in the trying times ahead. There was no fanfare nor tears, no self loathing nor feeling that he sacrificed something he shouldn't have for the sake of someone else. All he felt was freedom, and excitement for what the future was going to bring.

Speaking of... for the third time, blood and dark waters met, and he smiled, motioning with one well meaning nudge of his head towards Kohaku, giving him the hint that it was now the perfect time.

He seemed to have taken the hint, realizing that the mentalist was right – as he usually was, he privately stroked his ego – as he began to stand up, finally gaining that last ounce of courage he needed to make his approach. What came after that, Gen didn't turn around to witness. Although, he didn't need to.

Instead, he brought himself into the group with Ryusei and his crew of eager poker players, everyone welcoming him into the game, figuring that a game or two of cards would be the perfect way for him to end the night on.

~ * ~ * ~

When Gen woke up the next morning, it seemed as though the camp was awakening in a slow start. Likely not a surprise, given how hard and late people were partying the night before, but with the looming launch of the rocket incoming, it was still amazing how few people were up and about when he stepped outside of his tent. Largely, the people he saw were the usual early risers, their internal clocks still working despite the lack of sleep or hangovers, gathered around one small fire with food cooking away for the morning feast.

The primary two he focused on, of course, were Senku and Kohaku, seeing them sitting close to one another, acting as they always did around their friends. He joined the growing group, being welcomed with “good morning”s and a skewer to eat, easily blending into the jovial conversation that was being shared. The last early morning conversation that could happen between everyone like this. With the apex of their efforts approaching, the weight of that particular feeling was certainly on everyone's mind, even if they never verbalized it.

Throughout the conversation, Gen's gaze bounced from person to person, taking mental pictures of everyone in attendance to look back upon in the future. However, a noticable fidget caused his glance to pause on the blonde huntress.

Kohaku was attempting to hide something, subtly as she was, but Gen could easily see the glint of the hidden object on her left ring finger. It was merely a one second glance, but it was enough to make out the metal band and light blue gem looking ever perfect upon her dainty appendage. However, the way she was hiding it seemed to signify that, while she didn't wish to remove it, she also didn't want to share the news with all of those around her.

Senku seemed to be agreeing with that sentiment, taking notice of how Gen was making eyes towards the ring, sending him a clear sign with scarlet eyes to keep his lips sealed. Ah, yes... it was as he predicted. The pair didn't want to share the news right away, wanting it to not be a distraction to the upcoming launch. His guess was that, once Senku had departed, Kohaku would be more willing to share the news with the world, knowing that there would be not a thing anyone could do to try and rush the nuptials forward. And so, with his theory in mind and heeding to the warning, he kept the secret to himself, just as he had been doing, hiding behind a knowing smile that no one else seemed to have decipher its meaning.

Before anyone knew, it was finally time, the loud alarm set as the reminder ringing out over the camp. All went silent in its wake, turning somber as they all knew what that sound meant. This was it. It was finally time for the first space flight in over 3700 years, and it was time for the most hated farewells.

The laughter and conversation died, turning into a litany of well-wishes, “see you later”s, and tears, with plenty of hugs, little kisses, and prayers to go around. Although all knew what was coming, no one was prepared for how emotionally heavy this event was, Gen watching as some began to hold onto someone else, as if to use them as a crutch to get them through this. Not that he could blame anyone for such a feeling, the weight of it even hitting him in ways that he had never felt before.

However, what became his focus was the newly engaged pair, the two staring at each other as though the other were all they could see before their forms melded together into one heartfelt, beautiful, bittersweet embrace. Sad smile and teary eyes took in the sight of the two, and he couldn't help but feel such pain for them, but especially for Kohaku. For all of the pain, self loathing, and waiting she had experienced, finally getting the answer she desired and learning of her place in his heart, only for him to now leave her behind... What a cruel twist of fate this was. However, as he watched their embrace, he was certain that this was no more easy for Senku, knowing that somewhere in his mind, he was regretting this mission. Regretting that she couldn't come along with him, regretting that he was leaving her behind, regretting that he had waited this long to finally tell her that he loved her, regretting many of the choices he had made in pursuit of science that told him to push back those pesky, illogical emotions of romance.

Their embrace came to an end, and Kohaku took a few steps back, hiding the ring underneath the cusp of her right hand. Gen step forward towards her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, grasping and holding her as a way to support her as she took those shaky steps. At her waist, Suika stood beside her as well, little arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Such a good child, he praised, to realize how painful this moment had to be for her pseudo-big sister. Although he was sure that she didn't know of the finer details of the moment as he did, she didn't have to know to understand the emotion that was there.

She had been there from practically the beginning, seeing their relationship blossom and grow, becoming some of the best of friends and best of family, and knowing that there has rarely been a moment when they weren't by each other's sides. That knowledge was more than enough.

All watched as the trio of astronauts retreated from the crowds and towards the rocket and command center, needing to prepare for the launch at hand. Things were going to go at supersonic speed now, he metaphorically described, and it seemed to add to the heavy mood. Why couldn't time just slow down, just a little bit, to keep everything the same, just for a little longer? Everyone seemed to realize all at once that, once that rocket launched and escaped everyone's sight, this may be the last time they would all be like this. Because life will go on. New developments will be made, new homes will be established, perhaps even new lives will be conceived as people grew, changed, and connected, all in the time that the crew will be gone. A year, as everyone practically predicted it would take, was a very long time and there was no way for anyone to just remain so still waiting for them to come back.

However, there was a sense of renewed vigor as people began to move, trying to find the best places around the launch site to be able to cheer on and wave one last goodbye to the crew as they made their walk into their ship. If this was going to be it, if this was going to be the last time that some may even see the trio for awhile, then by hell, they were going to make it an experience! Gen's arm fell from Kohaku as she took two slow steps away from the grasps around her, before she broke out into a run, making her way towards a place she seemed to have eyed from the very start, dark eyes lingering on her blurring form for a few moments before he started in to follow her.

Taking it slow, of course – he definitely didn't have her type of speed or energy, even in such a moment as this was!

For a minute or so, Suika was keen on joining him, until Mirai approached, wanting Suika to join her and Minami at their chosen spot. The child eagerly obliged, taking Mirai's hand and allowing herself to be lead along, and Gen couldn't stop himself from shaking his head with a small laugh at the back of his throat. It was rather adorable seeing the two girls, being so close in age as they were when ignoring the petrification, interact like this, the pair becoming something akin to best friends despite all of the separation they had as Suika joined the voyaging crew of the Kingdom of Science.

It was likely also for the best, he also thought, as he walked on towards Kohaku's location, eyes keenly watching her as she would finally come to a standstill, in perfect alignment with the gangplank and where they would be entering the rocket. If he didn't know any better, he would've easily pegged her for one of the stone statues with how still she was, not wavering one inch from her spot, not wanting to drop her gaze for even one second, lest she miss that final moment to see her beloved Senku.

“Kohaku-chan,” he called out to her as he approached, not wanting to startle her as he had done last night.

There wasn't a response, not that he needed one. All he desired was her to know that he was there, right by her side, there in case she needed him. So, in the quiet, they remained, eyes sharing the same vision of what was before them. The work that all started on the fateful day years ago, almost totally complete. Something that held everyone's hard work, hopes, and dreams... it was a sight that was just as incredible as the sight was the day Gen was revived, upon that cliff looking out at the ocean and blue skies, although this memory was mixed with far different feelings.

The sound of the hand cranked elevators rang out, signaling that the crew was aboard and ready to take that final walk. Cheers began to ring out as the first person stepped out of the elevator and onto the gangplank, followed by the others. However, the main person the two focused on was Senku, the scientist being the last person to finally take that first step onto the walkway. He turned his attention towards Kohaku, seeing how she was trying to fight back the quivers that shot up and down her form as she caught sight of her fiance stepping outside of the elevator, all decked out in his spacesuit.

Her left hand clenched above her chest, not bothering to hide the ring this time around, biting on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the abundance of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks, right hand embedding itself into the hem of her dress. The gravity of what was about to occur was probably hitting her the hardest right now, and it was taking all of her strength to not want to destroy everything that they all worked for to keep Senku from leaving her. Even if she wouldn't admit to wanting to do such a thing, Gen knew that was what sparked in her mind as she caught sight of him stepping out of the elevator.

His thoughts were almost echoing the same ideals. Not wanting to let them go, not wanting everything to change yet again. He didn't want this to be the last day, united as they were, under the great Kingdom of Science. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to the friends that had become his family, despite everything and anything he has said or done to keep them distant from him. But this was necessary: they had to go. They had to defeat the Why-Man, had to figure out all of the reasons and secrets, had to revive the rest of the world's citizens and restore humanity to where it once was. They were the only ones that could do it, and so they had to go. And life had to keep on moving.

Kohaku had to keep on moving. Gen would make sure that she did. Through the good and bad, through the long days and even longer nights. She would keep on living, even as she waited, and when that day finally comes around, he would, with great pleasure, give her back to him.

He reached out for her right hand, untangling the dress from her harsh grip, intertwining her fingers with his own, squeezing her hand tightly and reassuringly, a soft but forced smile upon his face as the motion caused her gaze to shift towards him. It didn't last for more than a few seconds, but it was enough. Her gaze turned back, but this time with a smile of her own, trying to fight back the sadness in order to show Senku that she was going to be okay. Her fingers squeezed his hand in return, both acknowledging and thanking him in one motion.

Senku finished his walk down the path, stopping just short of entering as he looked out over the gathered crowd. No one could see his face very well through the helmet and the distance, but the pair swore that his gaze was upon them, seeing them standing together as they were. They united in waving towards him, smiling as they did through the pain, trying to let him know that they were going to be okay. Everything would be okay.

But more importantly, for Gen, in his wave, he didn't want to just say farewell for now. He wanted Senku to understand that he would keep to his word. To take care of Kohaku while he was gone... that was his promise. He would keep to that, no matter what.

The wave received in return – although seemingly not directed at only them, but the rest of the crowd – acknowledge both her fondness and his promise, and with it, he entered inside of the rocket, closing the door behind him and officially sealing him away. And within what felt like both seconds and hours in the same breath, the rocket officially set forth on its journey, the deafening sounds and smoke of the launch fading into lingering cheers and cries, then finally back into a calm quiet. Everyone that had attended was now making their ways back down into the base camp, all preparing themselves for one last day together before many would make their ways onto boats – led by Ryusei's hand trained fleet of sailors – to head towards the main city hubs and homes.

Kohaku and Gen lingered in their spots long after everyone else had depart, hands still connected and eyes still upon the sky, even when there was nothing more to see. After awhile, the mentalist made the call that they should make their way to rejoin the others, taking that first step forward.

Turning his back towards the sky, he gently pulled at her to coax her to follow along, and with one last smile towards the last place in the sky the rocket touched, she did as he requested, squeezing his hand again as she allowed him to lead the way back down into the camp.

“So... now that Senku is gone, are you going to reveal your engagement to everyone?” Gen inquired during their slow walk down, playful and teasing eyes peering over his shoulders to see the slightly warm and flustered face of the huntress.

She realized rather quickly that, the entire time they were standing there, she didn't make any effort to hide the ring as she had done with the larger group earlier in the day. Although, as much as she was flustered by the question, she relaxed in seconds, not surprised that he had pointed it out, thinking about how long he probably had already known before this point. Nothing ever really escapes Gen's eyes, after all.

“Well... all I really need to do is tell someone like Ginro or Taiju, and it'll spread like wildfire, so it won't take long to reach everyone. But probably here soon. We agreed to not share it until after he left because we didn't want someone to try and force us to get married right away,” she explained, and Gen laughed at the confirmation of his theory, knowing exactly that it had to be the plan based off of Kohaku's initial actions.

“I assumed as much. Trying to squeeze in a wedding along with the launch would be quite an annoying task.”

“Yeah... Hey, did you already know he was going to do this, though? Because you really don't seem surprised at all.”

“Hmm, I may have caught a glimpse or two as he was working on your ring, yes~”

Kohaku giggled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his sing-song admission. Of course he would play it off like that; certainly he actually knew more than what he was letting on, but those details really didn't matter. Camp was approaching closer with each step they continued to take, with most everyone already within its confines. Before they made the final part of their descent into the camp, however, she stopped in place, causing Gen to falter and nearly trip by the sudden stop, his form turning back to see the blonde staring at him with a vague smile and a shine in her blue orbs.

“Hmm? What is it, Kohaku-chan?”

“Thank you, Gen.”

He blinked, raising a brow to the sudden declaration of thanks, heart skipping a beat as she took one step closer to him. “I think... if it wasn't for you pushing me the way you did those years ago, I don't think what happened would've happened. I would've just kept everything to myself, and even when he came to talk to me, I wouldn't have had the courage to do it if I didn't have you in my ear telling me to try. And I kinda got the hint from Senku that you had something to do with his approach, too. He didn't explicitly say anything, but...” she trailed off at that, not informing him of the jealous look Senku had the night before, clearing her throat before continuing, “But what I'm really getting at is that... well, you're the one that brought us together. And I don't think there's ever going to be a way I can repay you for that, but I really want you to know how grateful I am.”

She squeezed tighter the hand she held, head falling softly to one side as blonde bangs fell into her view, “So thank you, Gen, for everything.”

Lips fell agape as it felt like all of time stopped, just as it did all of those centuries ago, the words acting just as powerful as that green light, and Gen could feel his lungs growing tighter as he forgot how to breathe, the only thing he could even focus on was her and her blinding honesty. The shock slowly faded away, allowing him to take in the breath he needed, mouth closing and twisting, a chuckle buried in the back of his throat as he returned the squeeze, taking one step towards her as well.

“As long as you are happy, that's all I'll ever need, Kohaku-chan,” he replied, tucking back one of her bangs as he left a chaste kiss to her forehead, the secret affection he had only shared with her, causing her to blush and giggle from the warm feeling it sent down her spine.

Hands finally fell from one another's grasp, standing side by side as they finished the journey back to the camp, where they were quickly greeted by Suika and Ruri, wondering what was taking them so long to get back. It was then that the child took notice of the shiny ring on Kohaku's finger, asking the “what”s, “where”s, and “why”s about it. Before Kohaku could fully explain what it was, Taiju – overhearing the conversation and now witnessing the ring for himself – excitedly declared what it was, asking with just as much eager energy if it was Senku that created it and gave it to her.

Confirmation of which brought forth a loud symphony of “EH!?!?!”s and “OOO”s, as well as critique on why it was kept a secret until just now. All the while, Gen laughed at all of the reactions, avoiding the questions as to how much he may have known with his usual flourish, taking to the background to enjoy as Yuzuriha and Minami joined in, talking about all of the beautiful wedding traditions and ideals from the modern world, the stone worlders listening with eyes twinkling at all of the thoughts.

His gaze lingered on Kohaku for the longest time before turning up towards the sky, smirking as he drowned out all of the conversation, arms folding into the sleeves of his overcoat.

_'Seems as though you won't have a moment to rest once you return home, dear Senku. I hope that won't be a problem for you~'_


End file.
